Une histoire de famille
by JoeyMalfoy
Summary: Slash HPDM. Après HP5. Draco  est choisi par Voldemort pour une mission de la plus haute importance... Et bien sûr, Harry va se retrouver dans son chemin. Emprunt de quelques personnages à Buffy the Vampire Slayer. PAS BESOIN de connaître la série.
1. Prologue

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco  
_Personnages principaux_ : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Spike  
_Personnages secondaires_ : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Andrew Wells, Angel, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Millicent Bulstrode, Aodhán Dwyre (personnage inventé), Neville Londubat, Pomfresh, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid, Voldemort  
_Genres_ : romance, angst, suspense  
_Avertissements_ : slash, sexualité, mort (ni Harry ni Draco)  
_Temporalité_ : Post-OotP, après la saison 5 d'Angel  
_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, ceux de _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ à Joss Whedon. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre ma fanfiction sur votre site sans mon accord.

L'écriture de cette fic a commencé en décembre 2005 et elle a été remaniée plusieurs fois. L'idée de la fic est née d'un défi que ma meilleure amie, Mel-spangel sur ce site, et moi nous nous sommes lancées. Et si son personnage préféré, Spike de _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _et le mien, Draco, étaient frères? Tous les deux se ressemblent beaucoup, tant sur les plans psychologique que physique… On a tenté de relever le défi. Donc, Spike et Draco, dans cette fic, seront frères. N'ayez crainte, j'ai modifié le moins de détails possibles dans le passé des deux personnages.

**Note importante** : Vous n'avez PAS expressément besoin de connaître la série _Buffy _pour lire ma fic, puisque seulement trois personnages de la série sont présents et le tout se déroule dans le monde de _Harry Potter_.

Dernière remarque : Crabbe et Goyle sont trop stupides pour être crédibles, je sais, mais je me suis amusée!

N'oubliez pas que je suis une dévoreuse de reviews!

**UNE HISTOIRE DE FAMILLE **

**Prologue**

Un feu brûlait. Les flammes s'entre-piétinaient dans une féroce compétition. Un chant funèbre s'élevait du foyer en l'honneur des flammes vaincues, celles que l'on rejetait en cendres sur le plancher. Les ombres frémissaient contre les murs du grand salon et enveloppaient tous les meubles de la pièce d'un voile incendiaire.

Sur l'un des canapés embrasés pleurait Narcissa. La danse du feu fascinait son regard qui ne s'en détacha plus. Elle ne bougeait pas ; on se serait mépris sur sa composition et l'aurait cru de marbre si ce n'était de ses larmes, rougies par le reflet des flammes, qui perlaient sur ses joues et s'échouaient en une trace salée sur sa robe blanche. Sa longue chevelure blonde dissimulait en partie son visage.

Lucius fixait le feu également ; le visage fatigué, il paraissait attendre. Peut-être attendait-il la disparition des spectres sur les murs de son salon. Peut-être attendait-il la fin de leur crépitement. Peut-être attendait-il un mot de sa femme, un signe de tête, un regard qui lui donnerait raison. Rien ne venait pourtant, et plus les secondes s'étiraient, plus Lucius paraissait épuisé.

Peut-être attendait-il seulement cette silhouette qui descendait l'escalier en silence, traînant derrière elle un elfe dodu aux prises avec une énorme valise. La silhouette s'avança et prit forme sous le reflet rougeoyant. C'était un jeune homme aux traits tirés et aux épaules voûtées dont le regard, lorsqu'il se posa sur Lucius, devint perçant. Celui-ci, sans même l'apercevoir, sentit sa présence et se leva, imposant, pour lui faire face.

- Sors.

La voix emplit la pièce et découpa l'air d'une pointe acérée. Malgré le ton de son père qui se voulait sans répliques, William parla :

- Je peux au moins aller parler à Draco?

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe de renchérir :

- Maître Lucius, Monsieur, a ordonné : Maître William ne doit pas s'approcher de Maître Draco, Monsieur -

Lucius, agacé, l'interrompit en levant une main et l'elfe se confondit en révérences et en tremblements. Lorsque Lucius ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, sa voix devint menaçante.

- Il me semble que ton comportement nous a déjà causé suffisamment d'ennuis. Draco n'a pas besoin de subir davantage ta mauvaise influence. Maintenant, sors.

Les sanglots de Narcissa, bien qu'ils ne se faisaient pas plus forts qu'un murmure, s'intensifièrent. Eux seuls, rejoints par le cantique des flammes, troublaient le silence du manoir.

William risqua un regard vers sa mère. Dans un geste à peine perceptible, sa tête se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant, amenant avec elle un nouveau torrent de cheveux dissimulateurs.

- Alors, c'est tout?

La voix du jeune homme était réduite à un murmure. Détachant difficilement son regard du corps de sa mère, il reporta son attention sur Lucius. Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il poursuivit :

- Je demande cinq minutes. Deux, même, si vous préférez. Deux petites minutes pour parler à Draco, seulement lui dire -

- Lui dire quoi? Que son grand frère est un traître qui a souillé son nom?

- Je n'ai pas -

- Écoute-moi bien, parce que je vais te le dire qu'une seule fois.

La voix de Lucius devint un filet alors qu'il paraissait sur le point de révéler un secret bien gardé. Il lui saisit le bras et sa poigne, bien que ferme, n'évoquait plus aucune menace. On l'aurait pris pour un cri de détresse, cette seule main se précipitant sur le bras de son fils. Lucius fixait William à quelques centimètres tout au plus de son visage, et le fils crut voir, pour la première fois de son existence, une barrière s'effriter et se fendre dans le regard de son père.

- J'espère que tu es conscient de la gravité des gestes que tu as posés. Lorsqu'ils apprendront ce que tu as fait – et ils seront au courant bien assez tôt – on discutera des mesures à prendre. Je peux t'assurer que rares seront celles à ton avantage.

L'air presque déstabilisé de Lucius, qui aurait sans doute dû l'émouvoir, ne fit que dégoûter William. Il se dégagea de son emprise et lui lança un rire amer.

- Vous voulez dire que vous me faites une faveur? En me demandant de fuir, vous m'épargnez, c'est ça?

Lucius ne répondit rien, le visage vide d'expression. Il ne bougea pas.

- Ce n'est qu'une bonne raison pour vous déculpabiliser. Au fond, ça vous arrange. Faire disparaître l'indigne. Vous vous en foutez, de vos fils, tout ce qui vous importe, c'est votre sale nom.

Narcissa laissa s'échapper une exclamation qu'elle tentait d'étouffer. Le regard de Lucius se durcit à nouveau, et pourtant sa voix sonnait faux, son ton paraissait las.

- Va t'en.

William arracha sa valise des mains de l'elfe et s'avança vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qu'il s'arrêta. Sans se retourner, il demanda d'une voix inégale :

- Vous allez lui dire quoi, à Draco?

- J'éviterai toute souffrance inutile.

Le jeune Malfoy se trouva soulagé de n'offrir que son dos à son père lorsque des larmes qu'il refoulait montèrent à ses yeux. Il sortit sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte.

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!


	2. Chapitre 1 La fin d'un été

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco  
_Personnages principaux_ : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Spike  
_Personnages secondaires_ : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Andrew Wells, Angel, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Millicent Bulstrode, Aodhán Dwyre (personnage inventé), Neville Londubat, Pomfresh, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid, Voldemort  
_Genres_ : romance, angst, suspense  
_Avertissements_ : slash, sexualité, mort (ni Harry ni Draco)  
_Temporalité_ : Post-OotP, après la saison 5 d'Angel  
_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, ceux de _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ à Joss Whedon. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre ma fanfiction sur votre site sans mon accord.

L'écriture de cette fic a commencé en décembre 2005 et elle a été remaniée plusieurs fois. L'idée de la fic est née d'un défi que ma meilleure amie, Mel-spangel sur ce site, et moi nous nous sommes lancées. Et si son personnage préféré, Spike de _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _et le mien, Draco, étaient frères? Tous les deux se ressemblent beaucoup, tant sur les plans psychologique que physique… On a tenté de relever le défi. Donc, Spike et Draco, dans cette fic, seront frères. N'ayez crainte, j'ai modifié le moins de détails possibles dans le passé des deux personnages.

**Note importante** : Vous n'avez PAS expressément besoin de connaître la série _Buffy _pour lire ma fic, puisque seulement trois personnages de la série sont présents et le tout se déroule dans le monde de _Harry Potter_.

Dernière remarque : Crabbe et Goyle sont trop stupides pour être crédibles, je sais, mais je me suis amusée!

N'oubliez pas que je suis une dévoreuse de reviews!

**UNE HISTOIRE DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 1 : La fin d'un été**

Le ciel pâlissait. Les nuages, dont la menace avait plané la nuit entière sans pourtant souiller les rues de la ville d'une seule goutte, trahissaient l'imminence d'une tempête. Le soleil n'osait s'infiltrer à travers leurs fissures et préféra se cacher à l'heure où les citadins attendaient son apparition.

Spike ne prit pas le risque de se faire surprendre par une envolée des nuages et entra dans son appartement de Los Angeles lorsque la nuit s'évanouit. Il jeta ses clés sur la table et se débarrassa de son manteau de cuir avant de remarquer le clignotant de son répondeur. S'allumant une cigarette, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil. Le silence de l'espace restreint laissa place à une voix robotisée :

- _Vous avez quatre nouveaux messages_.

Spike fronça un peu les sourcils et tendit l'oreille. Quand la voix d'Andrew s'éleva dans l'appartement, le vampire ne put retenir un grognement agacé.

- _Salut Spike! J'imagine que t'es sorti combattre. J'osais pas téléphoner pendant le jour, je me suis dit que tu méritais du repos après tes nuits d'exploits. Oh, t'inquiètes pas, ici non plus, on ne s'ennuie pas. Disons que je continue ton œuvre ici, grâce à tout ce que tu m'as appris lors de nos nombreux combats côte à côte, au temps où on se serrait les coudes comme des frères. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de transmettre mon précieux savoir aux Tueuses, comme Yoda avec Luke Skywalker. Ha, bien sûr, il y a des obstacles, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Hier encore, j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver celle de Jessica, une des plus jeunes. Heureusement, elle a beaucoup appris de cette expérience et j'ai grande confiance que -_

Andrew, au grand soulagement de Spike, fut interrompu par la voix furieuse de Giles.

- _Andrew! Viens ici tout de suite! Tu vas m'expliquer les coulisses de bleuets sur le canapé du hall d'entrée!_

Giles continua de vociférer mais Andrew conclut vite son entretien téléphonique :

- _Il faut que j'y aille, le devoir m'appelle!_

Spike poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Il faillit s'étouffer quand, après le signal sonore, la voix d'Andrew retentit à nouveau.

- _Salut, Spike! Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, on ne peut jamais prévoir quand le destin frappera. Écoute, si je t'appelais, c'est au nom du Conseil. Je sais que Giles t'en a parlé plusieurs fois, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était mieux que je m'en occupe. Je sais que moi, je vais te convaincre. Bon, alors depuis ton honorable victoire à Wolfram & Hart, je me suis dit que tu serais très utile ici, au Conseil. On a plusieurs options à t'offrir, et il faut que tu saches que les appartements sont très confortables. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai choisi toute la décoration et chaque nouveau visiteur s'extasie devant -_

Il y eut un déclic comme si on avait raccroché, et Spike comprit sans grand effort qu'Andrew devait avoir accidentellement échappé le combiné. Il soupira au nouveau timbre sonore, s'attendant déjà à ce qu'Andrew revienne en ligne.

- _Oh, désolé pour le contre-temps. Il y a eu une petite attaque de vampires, mais rien d'inquiétant et je m'en suis débarrassé assez rapidement._

Spike pouffa de rire et se calla dans le canapé en laissant échapper de hautes volutes de fumée.

- _Bref, quand tu passeras au Conseil, il faudra que je te montre mon nouveau film. Il reste une scène à terminer, mais ça devrait se faire dans les prochains jours. Le titre temporaire est _Spike, le champion qui sauva le monde_ mais je pense que ce sera aussi le titre définitif. Il est encore meilleur que _Spike, le vampire avec une âme _que j'ai fait quand j'étais encore à mes débuts en cinématographie. Le nouveau a beaucoup plus d'action, une belle histoire d'amour et plusieurs épisodes tragiques. J'ai hâte que tu le vois! _

Spike entendit un brouhaha de voix passer près d'Andrew.

- _Bon, c'est l'heure de la patrouille! Tu demanderas à me voir quand tu viendras au Conseil. Je serai sûrement sorti ; on me charge de toutes les missions importantes. Mais je reviendrai pour toi. À bientôt!_

Enfin, le dernier timbre sonore se fit entendre. Spike s'attendait à ce qu'Andrew reprenne encore la parole, mais ce fut cette fois la voix d'Angel, agacé et même furieuse, qui résonna dans l'appartement.

- _Spike, c'est toi qui a mis ma collection de 45 tours à vendre sur E-Bay?_

Spike s'étouffa pour de bon avec sa cigarette en éclatant de rire.

- _Si tu voulais passer incognito, fallait pas commander dix-huit produits dérivés de _Passion_ avec le même compte. Tu viendras les chercher, parce que s'ils traînent encore ici dans deux jours, je veille moi-même à ce que les vidangeurs les amènent. Et en passant, pas la peine d'essayer d'utiliser ma carte de crédit à nouveau, je l'ai annulée. _

Le vampire se remit à rire, bien amusé par sa propre plaisanterie et, surtout, par la colère qu'il avait réussi à provoquer chez Angel. Il étirer le bras afin de réécouter le dernier message et poussa un petit cri de surprise en apercevant deux grands yeux jaunes qui le fixaient. Sa cigarette lui tomba des doigts pour atterrir sur le canapé.

- Bon sang!

Il s'empressa de la ressaisir et frotta le tissu avec vigueur afin de s'assurer qu'il ne prendrait pas feu.

- Maître William, Monsieur! s'écria l'elfe de maison nouvellement apparu d'une voix aiguë. Soulock ne voulait pas vous effrayer, Monsieur!

La cigarette n'ayant laissé aucune trace sur le tissu, Spike se permit de relever les yeux vers l'elfe. Malgré lui, sa voix était irritée :

- Ça va, Soulock, ça va!

Le vampire éteignit sa cigarette avant de provoquer la catastrophe.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas rendu visite.

- Oh! Soulock ne voulait pas vous faire attendre, Monsieur! Mais il devient de plus en plus difficile de venir, Monsieur!

Énervé, il tournait la tête de gauche à droite, faisant claquer ses longues oreilles, pour observer les alentours comme s'il craignait de voir surgir un monstre derrière le téléviseur. Il tortillait ses doigts machinalement.

- Difficile?

- Oh oui, Monsieur! C'est la guerre, Monsieur! Avec le retour de… de Vous-Savez-Qui!

L'appartement ne bénéficiant pas de la meilleure insonorisation, des bruits de pas leur parvinrent de la pièce voisine. L'elfe poussa un gémissement de terreur en se tordant les orteils sur le plancher.

- C'est rien, c'est bruyant ici, remarqua Spike, un peu ennuyé. Tu m'as déjà parlé du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Oui, Monsieur. Mais la guerre est devenue ouverte, parce que le Ministère… Le Ministère a décidé d'y croire.

L'elfe parut hésiter avant de continuer.

- Maître Lucius, Monsieur… Il a été envoyé à Azkaban. C'est à cause du célèbre Harry Potter, ça s'est passé au Ministère et Maître Lucius s'est fait piégé avec d'autres Mangemorts…

Spike n'arrivait pas à se décider si Soulock paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots ou de s'effondrer sous la terreur. Ses grands yeux globuleux reflétaient l'angoisse et il venait de coincer sa lèvre inférieure sous ses dents jaunies. Le vampire, quand à lui, ne broncha même pas à l'annonce de l'emprisonnement de son père.

- Continue.

Soulock battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de s'exécuter.

- Maîtresse Narcissa est très inquiète, Monsieur. Elle surveille beaucoup plus les elfes, maintenant. Elle a raison d'être aussi vigilante, Maîtresse Narcissa. Les Aurors peuvent débarquer n'importe quand au manoir. C'est pour ça que Soulock a mis autant de temps à revenir, Monsieur, Soulock aurait voulu revenir avant, mais -

- Et Draco? l'interrompit Spike. Draco, comment il va? Comment il prend tout ça?

L'elfe eut une exclamation étouffée et il baissa les yeux.

- Oh, Maître William, Monsieur, gémit-il.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Spike à une vitesse telle qu'il faillit l'étouffer. Il s'efforça en vain de garder son air le plus calme.

- Quoi? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

Soulock releva ses horribles yeux vers son maître, l'air affolé.

- Ohhhh! gémit-il à nouveau. Soulock n'est pas censé savoir ça, Monsieur!

Il battit à nouveau ses longues oreilles afin d'observer autour de lui dans un geste nerveux. Il sautilla sur place et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en s'emmêlant les doigts dans la nappe qui lui servait de chandail.

- Savoir quoi?

L'elfe lança un regard vers la porte, énervé par de nouveaux bruits dans le couloir.

- Il n'y a personne ici, parle, bon sang!

Après de nombreuses excuses et révérences, il se décida à parler :

- Soulock préparait à manger, Monsieur. Maîtresse Narcissa avait demandé des poivrons farcis, vous savez comment elle apprécie les poivrons farcis, et Soulock prépare de bons poivrons farcis, Maîtresse Narcissa l'a dit -

Le regard courroucé que lui lança Spike suffit à lui faire comprendre de couper les détails. Il s'inclina à nouveau devant son maître.

- Soulock préparait les poivrons, Monsieur, lorsque Maîtresse Narcissa a poussé un cri. Soulock s'est inquiété. Les autres elfes ont continué leurs tâches, Monsieur, comme il convenait de faire, car Maîtresse Narcissa n'avait pas appelé d'elfes. Mais Soulock a eu peur, Monsieur, et il n'aurait pas dû lâcher les poivrons, parce que Soulock est un elfe de maison et les elfes de maison doivent obéir à leurs maîtres et –

Il se racla la gorge, s'interrompant lui-même sous l'air meurtrier de son maître.

- Soulock est allé voir ce qui se passait, Monsieur, poursuivit-il d'une voix tremblante et très aiguë. Quand Soulock est arrivé près du grand salon, il a entendu des voix. Maîtresse Narcissa n'était pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un avec elle, et Soulock a vu que c'était la sœur de Maîtresse Narcissa, oui, c'était Madame Bellatrix. Et Soulock aurait dû partir, mais Soulock est resté dans l'ombre pour regarder! Soulock a désobéi!

Il se frappa la tête d'un poing et piétina sur place.

- Soulock n'aurait pas dû écouter, Monsieur, mais Soulock était inquiet pour Maîtresse Narcissa, et aussi pour Maître Draco! Soulock ne voudrait pas perdre ses maîtres, Monsieur, Soulock ne saurait pas quoi faire s'il n'avait plus ses maîtres, Monsieur!

Lorsque l'elfe saisit la télécommande de la télévision pour s'infliger des coups sur la tête, Spike, de plus en plus agacé, lui prit le bras et l'obligea à lâcher l'objet.

- Continue à parler! Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?

L'elfe gémit et trembla de tout son corps, terrorisé. Spike laissa son bras dans l'espoir de le calmer.

- Maîtresse Narcissa était très fâchée, Monsieur! balbutia Soulock au bord des larmes. Elle a dit que c'était dangereux, que le manoir pouvait être sous surveillance et que Madame Bellatrix ne devait pas être là. Madame Bellatrix a dit que c'était trop important pour attendre. Et ensuite, et ensuite…

Il s'approcha un peu de Spike, de plus en plus nerveux.

- Madame Bellatrix a mentionné Maître Draco, Monsieur. Elle a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres également. Elle a dit que Vous-Savez-Qui allait choisir Maître Draco!

Spike aurait juré qu'il venait de sentir son cœur battre.

- Le choisir?

L'elfe trembla.

- Oui, Monsieur, c'est ce que Soulock a entendu!

Le vampire avala de travers. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes de ses doigts tremblants et en alluma une. Il eut du mal à la porter à sa bouche sans la laisser tomber.

- Ensuite, Monsieur, Maîtresse Narcissa est devenue très pâle. Soulock avait peur qu'elle s'évanouisse. Madame Bellatrix est parti après un moment, et… et… Maîtresse Narcissa s'est mise à pleurer!

L'esclave imita sa maîtresse et envahit l'appartement de ses sanglots bruyants. Spike dût éteindre sa nouvelle cigarette après une seule bouffée qui lui donna envie de vomir. Il ne regardait plus l'elfe, les membres figés par l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre? Elle a donné des détails? Elle a parlé de ce qui allait se passer?

Soulock moucha son énorme nez à l'aide de sa nappe-chandail. Il secoua la tête et reprit :

- Non, Monsieur. Madame Bellatrix a seulement dit que c'était un honneur, et Maîtresse Narcissa lui a dit de partir, car c'était dangereux. Et Soulock est retourné aux poivrons farcis, Monsieur, sinon Maîtresse aurait été malheureuse, et Soulock ne voulait plus la voir pleurer.

Il renifla et s'essuya grossièrement le nez de sa petite main velue, relevant ses yeux tristes vers Spike.

- C'était quand? Quand as-tu entendu ça?

- C'était au début de l'été, Monsieur! Soulock n'a pas pu vous prévenir avant, mais il voulait, il voulait! C'est que Maîtresse Narcissa -

- Assez!

Spike se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de réfléchir en vitesse.

- Va t'en, Soulock. Tu es resté trop longtemps, déjà.

- Oh, vous êtes trop bon de vous préoccuper de la sécurité de Soulock, Monsieur!

CRAC! L'elfe avait transplané.

----------------------------

Le pire été de sa vie. Un été isolé au manoir, passé à regarder les mouches crever à travers les rideaux de pluie. Un été aux journées trop longues, pas même égayées par les lettres de Blaise qui se trouvait en Italie depuis deux mois. Ses lettres ne servaient qu'à faire regretter à Draco ses vacances peu habituelles. Il lui semblait que l'été n'aurait être plus maussade, pas même s'il avait été enfermé entre les quatre murs d'une cellule à Azkaban.

L'emprisonnement de son père avait tout déclenché. Le manoir sombrait dans la décrépitude depuis le départ de Lucius Malfoy. C'était comme si l'absence de ses ordres vociférés arrachait aux murs toute leur capacité à faire résonner les voix. L'espace se remplissait de silence. On n'entendait plus le bruit ferme de ses pas dans l'escalier. Seulement celui, précipité, des elfes de maison qui eux-mêmes se laissaient surprendre à tourner sans but dans les couloirs déserts, perdus sur un chemin qu'ils connaissaient pourtant à la perfection. Les murs se décoloraient. La peinture glissait sur les parois en hurlant de désespoir. Derrière elle, de lourds sillons s'enracinaient. Des larmes suintaient de temps en temps des meubles abandonnés. La lumière se butait aux fenêtres qui refusaient de se laisser nettoyer. La pluie, qui chaque jour se fracassait avec un peu plus de force sur leurs cloisons, désirait sans doute étendre un marécage dans le bureau vide de Lucius afin de célébrer sa défaite. Même la chambre de Draco sanglotait parfois, lorsqu'il se réveillait la nuit.

L'inquiétude. Partout. Dans les yeux des elfes. Sur le front anormalement plissé de Narcissa Malfoy. Dans les visages des personnages sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs. L'inquiétude filait dans l'air comme un moustique qui bourdonnait aux oreilles des occupants et chatouillait leur peau de ses pattes piquantes.

L'inquiétude avait transformé la mère de Draco. Ses gestes, qui toujours n'avaient été que grâce et élégance, devenaient plus rapides, parfois même saccadés. Elle arborait un regard nerveux et il lui arrivait de sursauter lorsque Draco ou l'un des elfes se présentait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Ses paroles se limitaient bien souvent à des ordres adressés aux esclaves. L'air se condensait et le plancher givrait sous ses pas. Ses absences se multipliaient. Non seulement avait-elle ses réunions de femmes influentes auxquelles Draco n'avait jamais vu aucun intérêt, mais elle devait également regagner la confiance de centaines de gens importants en leur prouvant que jamais elle n'avait participé aux activités des Mangemorts. Le comité de parents de Poudlard, dont elle était la présidente, avait organisé de nombreuses rencontres inhabituelles, considérant la saison estivale, afin de discuter de la nomination d'un nouveau président. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussi à éviter le pire. Le nom de Malfoy n'assurait plus le même prestige. Narcissa rentrait souvent au manoir les traits tirés et l'air abattu, dépourvue de toute envie de communication.

Draco ne se plaignait pas tant de la distance de sa mère que de l'atmosphère qui régnait au manoir. Il lui arrivait de ne pas même avoir envie de la voir, sa mère. Pendant des journées entières, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées et son cadran bavard qui avait perdu l'envie de parler.

Au matin de la rentrée, Draco fut, pour la première fois, réjoui de voir une nouvelle année scolaire poindre à l'horizon. Il valait mieux supporter un Gryffondor à chaque détour de couloir qu'un elfe de maison à la mine déconfite dans sa propre demeure. Il descendit en vitesse pour prendre son petit déjeuner qu'un serviteur lui mit sous le nez dès qu'il fut assis. Sa valise, préparée la veille par un elfe sous ses commandements, attendait près de l'entrée principale.

Sa mère entra dans la salle à manger alors que Draco achevait son repas. Après les salutations d'usage, Narcissa lui annonça que Soulock et Krimus, deux de leurs esclaves, se chargeraient de le reconduire à la gare de King's Cross.

- Vous (1) ne viendrez pas? s'étonna le jeune Malfoy devant cette tournure inusitée.

Narcissa semblait préoccupée et lisait un bout de parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains.

- Pas cette fois. J'ai une importante réunion du comité de parents qui commence à midi, je n'aurai pas le temps de t'accompagner pour onze heures à la gare.

- Le comité de parents de Poudlard? demanda sèchement Draco. Mais je croyais -

- Draco, je t'en prie, le coupa sa mère d'un ton ennuyé. Tu peux très bien te débrouiller seul une fois à King's Cross.

- Parfait, trancha-t-il, amer.

Il avait l'habitude de se présenter à la gare flanqué fièrement de son père et de sa mère. À présent, il redoutait les commentaires de ceux qui le verraient se présenter accompagnés bêtement par deux elfes de maison. Sa mère lui donnait l'occasion idéale d'offrir aux curieux un aperçu de la déchéance des Malfoy. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Un grand-duc vola soudainement à travers la fenêtre ouverte et, dans un battement d'aile à peine perceptible, laissa tomber deux lettres adressées à Draco. Narcissa ne leva pas même les yeux alors que les longs doigts fins de l'adolescent se précipitaient sur son courrier. Il reconnut l'écriture ronde et claire de Pansy et celle, serrée et presque illisible, de Blaise. Il les ouvrit rapidement, jetant à peine un regard sur la nouvelle dissertation de voyage de Blaise, et s'intéressa sans beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme à la lettre plus courte de Pansy.

_Draco, _

_Ma mère va me déposer à la gare une-demie heure avant le départ du train. Veux-tu qu'on se rejoigne au petit café près du quai 9¾ vers 10h30? _

_J'ai hâte de te revoir!_

_Pansy_

Draco poussa un long soupir, agacé de voir que Pansy n'avait rien compris à sa correspondance très peu fréquente et aux nombreuses rencontres qu'il avait reportées ou annulées au cours de l'été. Il froissa sa lettre dans sa main et ne prit pas la peine de lui envoyer un message en retour.

----------------------------

Le Poudlard Express partit du quai 9 ¾, comme à chaque année, à onze heures précises, pas une seconde plus tard. Comme Ron et Hermione devaient se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets au début du trajet, Harry se dénicha seul un compartiment au fond du train. Il fut réjoui de ne pas le partager avec d'autres, en profitant pour s'installer contre la fenêtre et se reposer. Par la faute de Dudley qui l'avait enfermé dehors par un temps pluvieux, sans ressource et sans baguette, Harry s'était enrhumé jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait du mal à respirer sans se déchirer les deux poumons, et il va sans dire que chaque parole lui arrachait un effort terrible. À peine avait-il posé la tête contre la fenêtre qu'il s'endormit, rêvant à l'infirmière Pomfresh et à ses remèdes miraculeux.

Il fut réveillé au cours de l'après-midi par un bruit si terrible qu'il crut que sa valise remplie de livres venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Dans un sursaut qui envoya valser son oreiller sur les genoux de Ron, Harry se réveilla. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui venait de se passer, mais la soudaine entrée d'air l'étouffa et il se mit à tousser à s'exploser la cage thoracique.

- Harry! s'exclama Ron, sursautant lui aussi lorsqu'il reçut son oreiller sur les genoux. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais là!

Un rafale de pluie se déversa d'un coup contre la fenêtre du compartiment avec un vacarme épouvantable, menaçant de faire éclater la vitre. Harry comprit à ce moment-là que le tonnerre devait l'avoir éveillé.

- Ça va, Harry? s'inquiéta Hermione quand il s'arrêta de tousser.

- Il est quelle heure? Il est quelle heure? s'énerva Ron.

- Quatorze heures dix, répondit calmement Hermione en tendant ses lunettes à Harry.

Celui-ci les mit et battit des paupières.

- J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné! s'exclama Ron en brandissant fièrement sa main qui tenait toujours l'oreiller de Harry.

- Ça va, ça va…

Hermione tendit deux mornilles d'argent à Ron, qui les saisit avec empressement. Harry les regarda sans comprendre. La jeune fille soupira avant d'expliquer d'un ton las :

- On avait parié sur l'heure du commencement de l'orage…

- Et comme il n'est pas encore quinze heures, j'ai gagné!

Ron paraissait surexcité alors qu'Hermione, qui visiblement n'appréciait pas la défaite, arborait un air qu'elle tentait de garder neutre.

Heureusement pour Hermione, la petite sorcière avec son chariot de friandises arriva à ce moment-là devant leur cabine. Ron se leva d'un bond pour dépenser sa nouvelle fortune et proposa à ses deux camarades de leur acheter quelque chose. Hermione déclina son offre et Harry toussa en secouant la tête en guise de réponse. Il jeta un œil à l'extérieur, mais ne put rien distinguer à travers l'épais voile de pluie.

- Il y a un article sur Poudlard, déclara Hermione en se plongeant dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle venait de déplier.

- Encore sur les nouvelles mesures de sécurité? demanda Ron en mordant dans une galette de caramel sifflante.

Hermione parcourut l'article rapidement.

- Non, on parle des nouvelles mesures pour « favoriser l'harmonie entre les élèves et les maisons ».

- Hein?

Harry témoigna d'un semblable sentiment de confusion en se répandant en éclats de toux.

- _Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_, leur lut Hermione, _a déclaré à l'un de nos journalistes que le climat de tension qui règne dans le monde des sorciers depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne franchirait pas les portes de son académie. En effet, des mesures destinées à amenuiser le sentiment d'angoisse de nos enfants pendant cette période sombre seront entreprises dès la rentrée de ce premier septembre. « _Les enfants doivent se sentir en sécurité entre nos murs, _déclare le célèbre directeur_, et cet objectif ne peut être atteint qu'en créant un sentiment d'appartenance et de camaraderie entre tous les élèves indépendamment de leur maison. L'augmentation des mesures de sécurité à elle seule ne suffit pas à rassurer les enfants. _» Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphoses et directrice-ajointe du collège Poudlard, ajoute : « _Diverses activités seront proposées aux élèves afin de renforcir les liens qui les unissent et de les distraire de tout le chahut qui sévit présentement dans le monde extérieur. _» Les deux dirigeants sont confiants quant à la réussite de leurs initiatives et affirment que tous les professeurs ont accepté de contribuer._

- « Indépendamment de leur maison »? s'enquit Ron en blêmissant. Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous faire dormir avec les Serpentard?

Harry eut une grimace qui se transforma en excès de toux.

- Tu sais, poursuivit Hermione d'un ton presque supérieur, ce n'est pas étonnant. Dumbledore a parlé de l'importance de l'unité entre les maisons, au début de l'année dernière.

- Il n'y a bien que toi pour écouter les discours de Dumbledore, grogna Ron.

- C'est justement à cause des gens comme toi, Ronald, dit encore Hermione sur le même ton hautain, que Dumbledore a décidé de nous faire « dormir avec les Serpentard ».

- Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le faire? gémit le rouquin, maintenant plus pâle que son bonbon Blanche-Neige.

Hermione soupira bruyamment.

- Je veux simplement dire que, comme personne n'a écouté ses avertissements l'année dernière, Dumbledore a décidé d'imposer des mesures concrètes afin de rapprocher les maisons.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée et je suis certaine que certaines activités seront très plaisantes.

Harry doutait que passer du temps supplémentaire avec des Serpentard correspondait à son idée de plaisir, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Oh! Ce n'est pas tout, renchérit la jeune fille en s'intéressant à nouveau à son journal. On parle également du poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Elle tourna quelques pages.

- Ce sera qui? On le connaît? demanda Ron en pigeant dans son sac de friandises pour en ressortir une énorme boule de gomme qui se mettait à fredonner l'air préféré de son propriétaire au contact de sa salive.

- _À l'approche de la rentrée _-

Hermione s'interrompit lorsqu'un air de musique pop envahit le compartiment. Harry et elle tournèrent la tête vers Ron, qui venait d'engloutir la gomme chantante.

- Oh, mon dieu! s'écria Hermione en reconnaissant la chanson.

Ron s'empressa de recracher la gomme alors que Harry éclatait d'un rire rauque entrecoupé de toux.

- Ce machin ne fonctionne pas du tout! se défendit le rouquin alors que ses oreilles se teintaient d'un rouge vif.

- Les Spice Girls? _Wannabe_? continua Hermione, horrifiée. C'est ton air préféré?

- Non!

Ron lui arracha le journal des mains, son visage entier passant à l'écarlate.

- J'ai dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas! Ah, voilà. _À l'approche de la rentrée scolaire, le conseil d'administration de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard commence à manifester de l'inquiétude. En effet, le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, vacant comme à chaque nouvelle année, n'est toujours pas comblé. C'est du moins ce que la porte-parole du conseil, Madame Everette Abbey _(2)_, nous a confirmé il y a trois jours. Le directeur de l'école, Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, s'est abstenu de tout commentaire sur le sujet. Le professeur Severus Rogue a quant à lui affirmé que le détenteur du poste serait connu dans les délais convenus. La rentrée a lieu aujourd'hui même et aucun nom ne nous a encore été confirmé._

- Vous croyez qu'ils n'ont encore trouvé personne? demanda Hermione, interloquée.

Ron haussa les épaules et posa la gazette à côté de lui.

- Rogue doit jubiler.

Il eut soudainement l'air horrifié.

- Ils vont peut-être lui faire enseigner deux cours!

- Oh, non! réussit enfin à murmurer Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Vous n'y pensez pas! Deux cours obligatoires, ce serait une charge de travail beaucoup trop importante, même pour un professeur expérimenté comme Rogue. Non, ça n'a aucun sens.

- Ils peuvent peut-être lui procurer un remonteur de temps, à lui aussi, renchérit Ron, livide.

- Mais non! protesta Hermione qui ne paraissait plus aussi convaincue.

Harry réprima un nouvel excès de toux, se moucha puis se leva.

- Toilettes…

Ron avait les yeux ronds et le regard fixe, pétrifié par sa propre hypothèse.

- Toi aussi, ça t'a donné envie de vomir…

Harry ignora le commentaire de son meilleur ami et, tout en sortant du compartiment, tenta de chasser la pensée de Rogue les torturant deux fois plus fréquemment, d'autant plus qu'il craignait que Dumbledore insiste pour que les cours d'Occlumancie reprennent. Harry n'avait pas oublié le véritable fiasco de leur dernière séance et la réaction de son professeur lorsqu'il avait plongé dans la pensine…

- C'est lui! C'est Harry Potter!

Harry sursauta, sortant sans tarder de son tourbillon de pensées. Il se tourna vers la provenance de la voix et vit deux petits garçons qu'il n'avait jamais aperçus auparavant ; sans doute des première année. L'un d'eux le dévisageait avec de grands yeux étonnés et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le petit déguerpit à toute vitesse, suivi de son copain, et laissa tomber un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ par terre. Harry se pencha pour le ramasser mais l'enfant était déjà hors de vue. Tout en reprenant son chemin vers les toilettes, il parcourut le journal du regard. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain à savoir s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter, lorsqu'il aperçut un article sur les mites mangeuses de cerveau qui menaceraient la survie des sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans.

Il n'eut pas même le temps de commencer à s'y intéresser qu'il sentit une importante décharge dans son bras gauche et sur une partie de son torse. Il crut pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait de son rhume qui venait de lui faire exploser un poumon ou une mite mangeuse de cerveau qui s'était attaqué à sa motricité, puis il vit que ce n'était que Malfoy qui venait de lui foncer dessus avec la puissance d'un Éclair de feu.

- Fait chier, marmonna malgré lui Harry en réprimant une nouvelle avalanche de toux.

- Surveille ton langage, Potty. Il paraît que c'est pas bien vu pour un Gryffondor.

Sans lui adresser un seul regard, Harry reprit le _Chicaneur_ qui lui avait glissé des mains sous l'impact et frictionna son bras endolori, maudissant son rhume qui rendait sa peau beaucoup plus sensible.

- Si j'étais toi, lui dit encore Malfoy en baissant le ton de sa voix traînante, je ne m'éloignerais pas trop de mes amis.

Ennuyé, Harry le regarda enfin et vit une lueur rageuse au fond de ses yeux gris. Il devina, à voir le coin de ses lèvres tressaillir, que Malfoy ressentait la même colère viscérale envers lui qu'à la fin de l'année dernière, lorsqu'il lui avait témoigné toute sa fureur pour avoir entraîné l'emprisonnement de son père.

Harry eut l'envie d'éclater de rire devant son ton menaçant ou de le faire taire d'une seule réplique, mais il se retint par crainte de sa toux. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux puis, se plongeant dans l'article sur les mites mangeuses de cerveau, reprit son chemin vers les toilettes.

- Tu cherches quoi, là-dedans? se moqua Malfoy derrière lui. La nécrologie? Tu veux voir si t'as encore tué un de tes petits chiens de poche avec une de tes maladresses?

----------------------------

La cérémonie de la Répartition venait de se terminer. Le dernier des petits élèves de première année alla s'installer à la table des Poufsouffle. Draco, entre Pansy et Blaise, devait supporter le long récit de voyage de ce dernier, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas fermé la bouche pendant tout le trajet en train. Ses paroles se répercutaient contre les oreilles de Draco sans jamais y pénétrer, et pourtant le jeune Serpentard avait l'impression de connaître son histoire sur le bout des doigts.

Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son habituel discours de bienvenue. Draco retint difficilement un grognement, ennuyé, le ventre hurlant de faim. Après les salutations, les souhaits et les présentations d'usage, le directeur de Poudlard enchaîna :

- Comme les anciens l'ont sans doute remarqué, aucun nouveau visage n'a joint l'équipe des professeurs cette année. En effet, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal seront cette année partagés entre deux de nos plus chers professeurs : le professeur Minerva McGonagall et le professeur Severus Rogue.

Un murmure étonné parcourut l'assemblée.

- Le professeur McGonagall enseignera la Défense contre les forces du Mal aux première, deuxième et troisième année, alors que le professeur Rogue sera en charge des quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco alors qu'il balayait la table des Gryffondor d'un regard supérieur. Il remarqua Potter dont le visage avait blêmi et Weasley, désespéré, qui laissa tomber sa tête sur la table devant lui.

- En ces temps sombres, continuait Dumbledore, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler la prudence et la vigilance. Il est toujours strictement interdit de s'approcher de la lisière de la forêt ou de s'aventurer hors de vos salles communes après le couvre-feu de vingt-deux heures.

Le bras de Pansy frôla celui de Draco. Il tourna la tête vers elle ; elle avait manifestement approché sa chaise de la sienne. La jambe de la jeune fille frémissait à quelques millimètres de celle de Draco. Il décida de l'ignorer et retira son bras pour se verser un peu de jus de citrouille. Il en profita pour glisser vers l'autre extrémité de sa chaise.

- …C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé, les professeurs et moi, d'animer la vie étudiante à l'aide de plusieurs activités visant à vous rapprocher les uns les autres et à créer une unité entre les maisons de Poudlard.

- Une unité entre les maisons? s'indigna Draco à voix basse. Ils vont nous faire danser en rond en se tenant par la main?

Pansy eut un petit rire discret, supportant comme à son habitude le jeune Malfoy, et Crabbe gargouilla :

- Je veux pas toucher aux Gryffondor!

- Vos professeurs vous informeront en temps et lieu des nombreux projets scolaires qui seront créés cette année, dit encore Dumbledore. Nous avons également pensé à organiser des festivités très surprenantes tout au long de l'année!

Le directeur eut un petit rire pour lui-même, le regard vague.

- Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année à Poudlard, et que le festin commence!

Sur ces dernières paroles, les assiettes se remplirent de nourriture exquise (3) – poulet campagnard, côtelettes d'agneau, roast-beef, pâtés divers, filets de saumon, côtes levées, pâtes assaisonnées, légumes grillés, salades luxuriantes, pommes de terre sautées – sans oublier les fameux bonbons à la menthe. Le délicieux repas suffit presque à faire oublier à Draco cette journée dont le commencement désastreux avait donné le ton pour la suite. L'humiliation subite à la gare de par ses accompagnateurs répugnants s'évaporait peu à peu au rythme des enfournées de pâté aux fruits de mer – son préféré.

Draco se surprit lui-même à préférer le vacarme assourdissant des rires et des cliquetis de couverts au silence du manoir. Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir soulagé de retrouver ce brouhaha familier et éprouver une hâte d'arpenter à nouveau les salles de classe de la vieille école.

Les oreilles du jeune homme rejetèrent la conversation partagée par ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne des récits de voyage et dévie vers un sujet pertinent.

- Ok, lança soudain Blaise, j'ai un défi vraiment intéressant pour vous et Malfoy, je veux absolument ton avis.

Draco terminait justement sa dernière bouchée de côtelette. Il hocha la tête en reposant sa fourchette, le regard fixé sur son ami. Les yeux de Blaise brillaient et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire émincé.

- C'est mon oncle qui m'a posé cette énigme cet été pendant qu'on était à Venise. Ça m'a vraiment poussé à remettre des trucs en question. Vous devez donner une réponse précise, rien d'évasif. Alors voilà. Trois personnes sur le point de se faire bouffer par des dragons… Un Gryffondor au sang pur, un Poufsouffle au sang mêlé, et un Serpentard au sang-de-bourbe… Vous devez _absolument_ en sauver un. Lequel?

Toute la bande le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Crabbe brisa le silence pensif :

- On les laisse tous crever.

- Je viens de dire qu'il fallait absolument en sauver un.

- Mais pourquoi? s'étonna Goyle.

- C'est l'énigme, c'est tout!

- Ce serait plus simple de les laisser crever, répéta Crabbe.

- Bon, disons que tu dois en sauver un pour sauver ta propre peau! soupira Blaise.

- Mais comment ça? demanda Goyle, interloqué.

- Les dragons ont décidé ça comme ça!

- Mais -

Draco jeta un regard noir en direction de ses deux acolytes et leva la main pour les faire taire. Ils gardèrent la bouche scellée.

- Malfoy?

Draco haussa les épaules, pensif.

- Logiquement, j'irais avec le sang pur sans hésiter. Le problème, c'est que les seuls Gryffondor au sang pur que je connaisse sont Weasley et Londubat…

- Des traîtres, précisa Pansy en jetant un regard vers Draco, cherchant l'approbation.

- Exactement, continua-t-il. Weasley, je plongerais moi-même dans la gueule du dragon pour le voir s'enflammer alors que Londubat, même si j'essayais de le sauver il trouverait le moyen de se laisser engloutir – et peut-être même de m'entraîner avec lui.

Blaise le fixait en hochant la tête d'un air pensif.

- C'est brillant. Mais suppose qu'il y ait d'autres Gryffondor au sang pur – dans les première années, par exemple. Tu ferais quoi?

- Je sauverais le sang pur.

- Et tu laisses complètement tomber les Serpentard? s'indigna Millicent de l'autre côté de la table.

- Si c'est un Sang-de-Bourbe, sans hésitation.

- Même si tu le connais très bien? demanda encore Millicent, visiblement ébranlée.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui jetant un regard de travers.

- Je suis pas amis avec des Sang-de-Bourbe. Je me tiens loin d'eux.

Pansy hocha la tête avec un sourire timide, s'efforçant de croiser le regard du blond.

Les réponses de Draco étaient venues sans questionnement, inscrites depuis toujours dans un coin de sa mémoire. Aucune objection – mise à part celle de Millicent – ne s'éleva face à sa conviction. Il ne fut pas même question du Poufsouffle au sang mêlé.

- Avec cette histoire d'harmonie entre les maisons, j'ai bien peur qu'on soit confronté à des Gryffondor et des Sang-de-Bourbe, soupira Blaise en s'appuyant lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je dirais pas non à un duel en tête à tête avec Granger, fit remarquer Draco. Y'a un tas de sortilèges de torture que j'aimerais mettre en application…

Pansy sembla se forcer à rire une nouvelle fois, incertaine à savoir si elle devait s'inquiéter de l'intérêt soudain de Draco pour Granger. Crabbe et Goyle poussèrent quand à eux quelques gloussements euphoriques. Comme si leur état d'excitation était un présage, les couverts se remplirent de desserts plus appétissants les uns que les autres – des gâteaux au glaçage mousseux aux coupes glacées en passant par des chocolats aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Les deux gloutons se jetèrent dans la nourriture fraîchement apparue alors que Draco prenait le temps d'admirer les desserts et de se demander lequel il préférait.

Soudain, une voix suraiguë retentit à la table des Serpentard.

- J'ai croisé Harry Potter dans le train!

Draco, qui venait tout juste de choisir un gâteau chocolaté à la garniture à la menthe, se pencha vers l'arrière afin de repérer le petit – un élève de première année, sans aucun doute, dont il n'apercevait que le derrière de la tête aux cheveux broussailleux.

- C'est mon idole, Harry Potter! J'ai lu tous les livres sur lui!

Sa voix se perdit au milieu des autres et Draco reporta son attention sur son dessert avant que la main de Goyle, qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers son assiette, ne l'atteignit.

- Qui c'est, celui-là? demanda Pansy, intriguée, sans attendre de réponse.

- Le premier résultat de cette folie de rapprocher les maisons, s'exaspéra Draco. On envoie des fans du balafré chez Serpentard…

- Je paris que c'est un Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta Blaise.

----------------------------

**Notes :**

(1) Dans la version française, Draco ne vouvoie pas ses parents et les appelle « papa » et « maman ». Dans la version originale, il les appelle « père » et « mère ». J'ai fait le choix de rester plus près de la version originale et j'ai ajouté le vouvoiement parce qu'il me semblait plus approprié pour accompagner les « père » et « mère ».

(2) Personnage inventé.

(3) Je n'ai consciemment pas respecté les habitudes alimentaires dont Rowling nous fait part dans ses romans, allez savoir pourquoi!

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!


	3. Chapitre 2 La brûlure

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco  
_Personnages principaux_ : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Spike  
_Personnages secondaires_ : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Andrew Wells, Angel, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Millicent Bulstrode, Aodhán Dwyre (personnage inventé), Neville Londubat, Pomfresh, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid, Voldemort  
_Genres_ : romance, angst, suspense  
_Avertissements_ : slash, sexualité, mort (ni Harry ni Draco)  
_Temporalité_ : Post-OotP, après la saison 5 d'Angel  
_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, ceux de _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ à Joss Whedon. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre ma fanfiction sur votre site sans mon accord.

**Note importante** : Vous n'avez PAS expressément besoin de connaître la série _Buffy _pour lire ma fic, puisque seulement trois personnages de la série sont présents et le tout se déroule dans le monde de _Harry Potter_. Les deux premiers chapitres sont sans doute ceux où le monde de _Buffy_ est le plus important. Par la suite, seul Spike sera vraiment présent.

Merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les chapitres précédents ; tous vos commentaires sont grandement appréciés. J'ai toutefois remarqué que plusieurs avaient mis ma fic dans leurs histoires favorites et/ou dans leurs alertes sans me laisser de reviews. Je vous supplie à genoux de m'en écrire, surtout si vous jugez ma fic suffisamment intéressante pour la mettre dans vos favoris ou pour être averti de la suite. Les commentaires me motivent à continuer!

**UNE HISTOIRE DE FAMILLE **

**Chapitre 2 : La brûlure**

Spike attendait depuis deux heures à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Les voyageurs armés de leurs bagages gigantesques se bousculaient devant lui et se marchaient sur les pieds en se plaignant de la complexité des panneaux de renseignements. Un enfant éclata en sanglots quelque part. Une femme poussa un cri de fureur qui fut accueilli par des protestations de la part d'un homme.

Plus aucun vol en direction de Londres cette nuit. Personne ne semblait décidé à abandonner son voyage. Faire de l'œil aux responsables des ventes de billets ne s'était pas avéré aussi fructueux qu'imaginé. Même si on venait de lui réserver un billet pour la nuit prochaine, Spike continuait à hanter les dédales de l'aéroport, mené par un soupçon d'espoir qui persistait.

Afin d'éviter une autre situation semblable, Spike avait tenté de joindre une gare à Londres pour se procurer un billet jusqu'à Poudlard. Rien à faire. Il se heurtait chaque fois à une boîte vocale aux détours interminables, sans compter que la mauvaise qualité de la ligne la rendait incompréhensible. Presque à cours de monnaie, il décida de téléphoner au Conseil. Il se buta au répondeur de Giles, et laissa un message d'une voix un peu agacée.

- Rupert, c'est Spike. J'aurais une faveur à te demander. Je m'en vais à Londres la nuit prochaine, et je voudrais que tu m'achètes un billet de train de Londres à Dundee pour la nuit du, euh… du trois au quatre septembre. J'me fiche de la gare. Je passerai au Conseil quand j'arriverai à Londres pour te rembourser et prendre les –

Il n'eut le temps de ne rien ajouter. Il devait insérer une nouvelle pièce, mais une femme pressée aux encombrants bagages le bouscula et le fit renverser son porte-monnaie.

- Bon sang!

----------------------------

Harry avait les oreilles fumantes. Réveillé par sa propre toux vers cinq heures du matin, il avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie avant le petit déjeuner de peur de déranger tous ses camarades. Madame Pomfresh, le peignoir à l'envers et les pantoufles de travers, l'avait accueilli avec une humeur massacrante.

- Vous auriez dû venir me voir bien avant, Potter! avait-elle grommelé. Dès que vous êtes arrivé hier soir! Ce n'est pas un petit rhume que vous avez là, je vais devoir vous donner une double dose de Pimentine!

Harry avait voulu protester – il connaissait bien l'effet secondaire de la Pimentine, cette potion que Madame Pomfresh fabriquait elle-même, qui faisait fumer les oreilles pendant de longues heures – mais dès que l'air s'était infiltré dans sa bouche, la toux avait repris le dessus.

- Vous voyez bien! Vos oreilles fumeront au moins toute la journée et vous risquez d'avoir la gorge en feu.

Harry avait espéré qu'elle ne parlait pas littéralement et était retourné dans la salle commune avec une traînée de fumée derrière lui. Elle lui avait suggéré de retourner se coucher, mais il n'osait pas remonté au dortoir pendant qu'il toussait encore autant. Il s'étendit sur un canapé de la salle commune afin d'attendre l'arrivée des autres Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner et s'endormit. Il se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit un petit cri et reçut un coussin en plein visage. Pris de panique, il se redressa d'un coup, repoussa le coussin et s'étouffa à nouveau.

- Harry, ce n'est que toi! s'exclama Ron en se tenant la poitrine.

L'effet bénéfique de la Pimentine se fit déjà sentir puisque Harry calma sa toux avec plus de facilité.

- C'est toi qui m'as lancé ça? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en indiquant le coussin.

Ron soupira tout en s'avançant vers lui.

- J'ai cru que le divan était en feu!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et se leva, constatant que l'heure du petit déjeuner arrivait enfin. Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle et prirent leur place habituelle. Hermione mangeait déjà, le nez plongé dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir? demanda-t-elle en laissant tomber son journal.

Harry secoua la tête pour toute réponse et s'intéressa davantage aux œufs et aux rôties qu'à son amie.

- La Pimentine ne fait pas ça, d'habitude, remarqua-t-elle.

Ron fronça les sourcils et observa le visage de Harry.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

Il tourna un peu la tête sur le côté en l'examinant.

- Bon, c'est vrai que son visage est un peu rouge… Et ses cheveux dressés tout droit…

Il étira le bras pour toucher aux cheveux surélevés de son ami, mais retira vivement la main avec un petit cri de surprise.

- Aië! C'est chaud!

Harry fit un mouvement pour esquiver la main de Ron vers sa tête.

- Elle m'a donné une double dose, c'est tout. Ça va.

En avalant sa première bouchée, Harry éprouva une sensation désagréable. Le passage de la nourriture laissa une traînée brûlante au fond de sa gorge. Comme sa deuxième bouchée fut plus dérangeante encore, il posa sa fourchette et décida qu'il valait mieux ne plus manger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ça brûle…

Elle parut s'inquiéter davantage.

- C'est peut-être dangereux, une double dose de Pimentine…

- Ouais, répliqua Ron sur un ton ironique, la bouche pleine. Il va peut-être exploser.

- Je suis sérieuse, Ron! Regarde-le!

Harry grogna, énervé que ses deux amis l'observent comme un rat de laboratoire.

- Ça va, j'ai dit!

- Madame Pomfresh n'a peut-être pas mesuré les conséquences -

- Bon! s'énerva Ron. T'en connais plus sur les remèdes que l'infirmière, maintenant? T'as suivi des cours d'été?

Ils furent interrompus par le professeur McGonagall qui distribuait les emplois du temps. Leur première journée commençait par un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec les Serpentard et le professeur Rogue. Ron poussa une lamentation de désespoir pendant que l'envie prenait à Harry de se fracasser la tête contre son assiette bondée de nourriture.

----------------------------

L'attente était insupportable. Maintenant que le soleil éclairait la ville, Spike se trouvait coincé dans l'aéroport. Les divertissements abondaient ; aucun ne l'intéressait. Une seule pensée le préoccupait : filer vers l'Angleterre pour se rapprocher de son frère et découvrir ce qui se tramait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il se mettait à somnoler, il reconnut une voix familière.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as accepté l'offre d'Andrew.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Spike releva un sourcil. La voix grave, le ton grincheux, l'agacement bien audible, tout cela couronné par un soupçon de soupir… Nul doute sur la personne.

- Content de te voir aussi, Soulboy.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Angel se trouvait bien là, devant lui, le dévisageant de ses yeux noirs et de son air renfrogné habituel. Il laissa tomber sa valise en guise de salutation – Spike eut à peine le temps de tirer ses pieds avant de se faire écraser le gros orteil.

- Tu vas te faire dorer au Mexique? questionna le blond, le coin des lèvres retroussé en un sourire.

- Je vais à Londres, se contenta de répondre Angel sans une once de gentillesse.

Il fouilla sa poche à la recherche de son billet ou de son passeport, apparemment pas du tout ravi de ce petit voyage.

- T'aurais pas un coin pour moi, là-dedans? s'informa Spike en pointant la valise d'Angel.

- Alors tu vas vraiment au Conseil, soupira l'interpellé comme s'il venait d'apprendre l'inondation de son sous-sol. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais apporté tes produits dévirés de _Passion _; ou ce qu'il en reste.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma poupée Bridget? s'inquiéta Spike, se redressant sur son siège.

- Disons juste qu'elle pourrait jouer le rôle-titre dans _Sleepy Hollow : La légende du cavalier sans tête_.

- T'as pas fait ça!

Spike se leva, scandalisé ; mais avant qu'il ne puisse verser une larme en mémoire de sa Bridget, une voix à l'intercom interrompit leur entretien.

- _Les passagers du vol 681 en direction de Londres sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarcation numéro huit. Les passagers du vol 681 en direction de Londres sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarcation numéro huit. Merci. _

Angel esquissa son premier sourire de la journée, saisit sa valise et disparut dans la foule en laissant Spike estomaqué devant tant de cruauté.

----------------------------

Le sourire narquois et la jubilation de Rogue donnèrent à Harry l'envie de vomir. Le professeur entra dans la salle de classe dans un tourbillon de cape noire et Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il se mettrait à détester son cours préféré. Le rictus satisfait de son professeur lui semblait destiné, à lui, à Harry. Rogue le narguait. Le jeune Gryffondor put juré que le regard de son professeur s'attardait davantage sur lui lorsqu'il balaya la classe.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as là, Potter? vint la voix de Malfoy alors qu'il entrait dans la classe, Pansy Parkinson pendue à son bras. T'as mangé une boîte d'allumettes pour le petit déjeuner? T'as séché tes cheveux au souffle d'un dragon?

Pansy s'esclaffa ; Malfoy se contenta de jeter un regard malfaisant en direction de Harry. Celui-ci l'ignora, et même Ron ne prit pas la peine de répliquer, trop occupé à déprimer sur leur horaire double Rogue.

- Peut-être qu'un sortilège d'Allégresse nous aiderait à passer à travers les cours de Rogue…

- Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de faire ça, Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Le rouquin se renfrogna et enfouit son visage dans ses bras repliés en marmonnant un truc incompréhensible.

Harry avait un mal de crâne épouvantable et le front brûlant. L'épaisse fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles lui procurait un picotement dérangeant. Sa gorge le démangeait. Il porta la main à son cou et s'obligea à tousser dans l'espoir de faire disparaître l'irritation. Il avait faim. La sensation de brûlure qui coulait jusqu'à son estomac depuis le repas l'avait empêché d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il se frotta encore un peu la gorge et se rendit à l'évidence que cet effet secondaire de la double dose de Pimentine ne s'évanouirait pas de si tôt.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page douze.

La voix doucereuse de Rogue glissa comme une anguille dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la salle de classe. Harry s'exécuta avec un soupir anéanti, les yeux baissés vers son livre.

- Je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec les habituelles et ennuyeuses considérations de début d'année, continua Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux. Vos précédents professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal vous ont retardé avec suffisamment d'aisance pour que nous nous lancions dès maintenant dans le vif du sujet.

Son regard foudroyant se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Mr Weasley!

Ron sursauta et releva sa tête qu'il avait laissé appuyée contre ses bras repliés.

- Si vous vous sentez malade, faites-nous le plaisir de quitter cette classe et d'aller demander conseil à Madame Pomfresh.

Ron ne répondit rien et jeta un coup d'œil vers le livre d'Hermione pour tourner le sien à la bonne page. Le visage de Rogue se tordit en un rictus moqueur alors qu'il posait ses yeux noirs sur Harry.

- Quant à vous, Potter, prenez garde de ne pas maculer le plafond avec votre tignasse enflammée.

Malfoy ricana à l'avant.

- Nous commencerons tout d'abord par nous intéresser aux créatures maléfiques que sont les lavandières de nuit (1). Vous en avez une image à la page douze de votre livre. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que font les lavandières de nuit?

Bien entendu, Hermione leva la main bien haut, et Rogue l'ignora. Ce fut Malfoy qui répondit, sans même lever la main. Rogue ne broncha pas à ce détail, ce qui renfrogna Harry. Si n'importe lequel des Gryffondor avait osé parler sans lever la main, cinquante points auraient été retranchés à sa maison.

- Ils font leur lavage pendant la nuit?

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent mais, à la grande stupéfaction de Malfoy lui-même, Rogue eut un petit sourire amusé et répliqua :

- Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Hermione baissa la main en soupirant tandis que Ron et Harry échangeaient un regard décontenancé.

- Les lavandières de nuit, continua Rogue, parfois appelées laveuses de nuit, blanchisseuses de nuit ou lessiveuses de la mort, apparaissent la nuit tombée près des eaux mortes ou des lavoirs.

Harry observa l'image de la lavandière dans son livre. Elle avait l'apparence d'une maigre femme à la silhouette presque décharnée, les os saillants. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient en cascades lumineuses sur ses épaules alors que, à moitié tapie dans le brouillard, elle tordait un linge blanc au-dessus d'un marais. Elle tournait de temps à autre la tête vers Harry, le pénétrant de son regard gris et glacial.

- Il s'agit de sorcières mortes, revenues sur terre pour expier un châtiment, leur faute étant le plus souvent d'avoir tué leur propre enfant.

Il y eut quelques exclamations dégoûtées, mais Rogue les ignora. Harry, quant à lui, se mit à tousser vivement. Rogue lui accorda un regard dédaigneux et haussa le ton de sa voix.

- Comme l'a fait remarqué Mr Malfoy, ces lessiveuses aux instincts morbides occupent leurs nuits à nettoyer leur linge. Elles sont condamnées à laver éternellement les langes sanglants de leurs poupons morts.

Harry se frotta la gorge dans une vaine tentative de calmer sa toux qui reprit de plus belle. Rogue le regarda à nouveau de travers, visiblement agacé qu'il ose l'interrompre pour son premier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- On dit que la rencontre d'une lavandière de nuit est très souvent le présage d'une mort imminente. Il est clair qu'elles sont sans pitié. Elles attirent tout d'abord les passants par leurs chants séducteurs et leur demandent ensuite de les aider à tordre leur linge. Certaines se contentent de tordre le linge à une vitesse telle que le passant repart avec les os des bras fracturés. D'autres, par contre, s'en servent pour le pousser au fond de l'eau et le dévorer ensuite…

Harry, une main devant la bouche et la respiration difficile, en vint à retenir un peu sa toux. Il était de plus en plus certain que des parcelles de sa trachée avaient pris feu et laissaient couler de la braise jusqu'à ses poumons. Le cœur lui battait dans les tempes.

- Les rives du lac de Poudlard seraient, poursuivit Rogue d'une voix mielleuse avec une lueur étrange au fond du regard, selon les dires de certains, un des repères de ces créatures maléfiques. C'est du moins ce qu'ont rapporté certains élèves, et même quelques professeurs, au cours des dernières décennies.

- Est-ce que ça va? chuchota Hermione, inquiète, en posant la main sur le bras de Harry.

Celui-ci, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche, hocha simplement la tête.

Rogue haussa à nouveau le ton de sa voix.

- Il existe un moyen de conjurer l'attraction malsaine des lavandières. Il s'agit d'un sort exigeant une concentration peu commune.

- T'es sûr que tu ne vas pas exploser? demanda Ron avec les sourcils froncés, lui aussi inquiet.

- La première incantation, reprit Rogue plus fort, _No ar kannerez-_noz, doit être prononcée en regardant la lavandière droit dans les yeux et en pointant la baguette magique sur le linge qu'elle tient. Elle sera déstabilisée et ne pourra plus, pour un certain temps du moins, vous entraîner dans la mort.

- Je pense que tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie, commenta Hermione.

- Pour l'achever, il faudra prononcer _Disparum bugadiero _(2).

Harry secoua la tête, la main toujours sur la gorge.

- Mr Potter! vint la voix tranchante du professeur.

L'interpellé sursauta et leva ses yeux maintenant rougis vers lui.

- Venez donc nous servir de cobaye.

La tête blonde de Malfoy se tourna vers lui et il lui lança un sourire moqueur. Harry ne bougea pas, la tête lourde.

- Monsieur, je pense que Harry ne va pas bien… intervint Hermione en tenant le bras de son ami.

- S'il va assez bien pour se présenter à mon cours, il va assez bien pour se rendre utile, conclut Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Venez à l'avant, Potter.

Harry lança un regard reconnaissant à Hermione, puis se leva à contrecoeur. Sa tête douloureuse se mit à tourner et sa vision s'altéra. Les jambes chancelantes, Harry se cramponna au bureau de Ron par crainte de s'effondrer.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Potter? lança Malfoy. T'as vu un détraqueur?

- Professeur – commença Hermione.

Mais Harry se remit alors à tousser, et un filet de flammes jaillit de sa gorge. Sous les cris alarmés de quelques élèves, les flammes décrivirent un arc de cercle et atterrirent sur le parchemin de Ron qu'elles enflammèrent en l'espace d'une seconde. Ron sursauta, poussa un petit cri et se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise.

Harry, stupéfait, fixait son dégât avec des yeux ronds, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour retenir sa toux. Il n'osait plus respirer de peur de déclencher un nouvel incendie. Ses poumons et sa gorge étaient devenus brûlants de douleur. Il lui semblait qu'ils se consumaient avec tant de rapidité qu'ils seraient bientôt réduits à un tas de cendres fumant, comme le parchemin de Ron. Les flammes avaient déjà disparu.

- Potter! s'énerva Rogue, furieux. À quoi jouez-vous? Sortez immédiatement de cette classe!

- Professeur, intervint encore Hermione. Harry ne -

- Sortez, Potter, répéta Rogue d'une voix tranchante en fusillant Hermione du regard. Et si vous parlez encore, Miss Granger, vous sortirez aussi.

Harry s'avança entre les rangées sous une pluie de murmures curieux et de regards apeurés. Il ignora les élèves comme il ignora Rogue, concentré sur la sortie qui s'approchait et sur sa toux qu'il s'évertuait à retenir. Il ne voyait plus que la porte de la salle, de plus en plus grande et invitante. Sa tête tournait à lui donner le vertige et ses pieds semblaient traîner lourdement derrière lui. Il avait presque atteint la délivrance lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd et trébucha contre quelque chose. Il perdit pied et bascula vers l'avant, lâchant sa bouche pour attraper le premier bureau qui s'offrait à lui. En raison de l'entrée d'air causée par la surprise, la toux se faufila jusqu'à ses lèvres et envoya un jet de flammes directement dans les cheveux de Crabbe ; c'était à son bureau que Harry venait de s'agripper.

Crabbe se mit à hurler en bondissant, les mains plaquées sur le crâne. Avant que le feu ne lèche les racines des cheveux, Rogue se précipita vers eux et l'éteignit d'un coup de baguette magique. Crabbe, le visage rouge vif et les yeux exorbités, poussait des lamentations désespérées en se tenant les cheveux grillés qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

Rogue saisit le bras de Harry pour le faire tenir debout et indiqua la porte de son bras libre.

- Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor! Ne remettez plus les pieds ici avant d'être en mesure de vous conduire convenablement.

Il se tourna vers Crabbe et lui ordonna de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Quand à vous, Mr Malfoy, vous vous méritez une retenue pour avoir risquer la vie de votre camarade de classe.

Malfoy, qui jusque là se tordait de rire, leva les yeux vers son professeur et parut scandalisé. Harry ne put retenir un sourire et un regard moqueur pour le Serpentard.

- Quoi? Mais c'est Potter qui -

Rogue leva la main pour le faire taire.

- Vous avez délibérément fait tomber votre livre pour provoquer la chute de Potter, trancha Rogue.

Le livre de Malfoy atterrit devant lui avec un fracas impressionnant. Alors que Harry atteignait enfin la porte, il entendit Rogue reprendre son cours avec à peine un léger tressaillement dans la voix :

- Londubat, venez nous servir de cobaye.

----------------------------

Il devait être quatre heures du matin quand Spike arriva à Londres. Épuisé, déboussolé par le décalage horaire, il sortit de l'avion avec les traits tirés. Il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas dans l'aéroport qu'il entendit une voix masculine un peu efféminée hurler :

- Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!

Le vampire sursauta et tourna la tête, cherchant des yeux qui l'avait l'interpellé. Un jeune blondinet, une caméra à la main, s'élançait vers lui à toute allure.

- Oh non, soupira Spike entre ses dents.

Andrew arriva tant bien que mal à sa hauteur après un dérapage de quelques centimètres sur le plancher fraîchement ciré de l'aéroport.

- Spiiiiiiiiike!

Il brandit sa caméra devant lui afin de capter l'exaspération du vampire.

- Andrew, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Parfait, c'est parfait!

Visiblement enchanté, Andrew retourna l'objectif vers son propre visage. Il s'adressa à ses spectateurs imaginaires d'un ton enjoué, le visage rayonnant :

- Spike ne s'attendait pas à ma visite! Son visage exprime à ravir toute sa surprise et son bonheur de retrouver son plus vieux copain!

- Andrew, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le jeune Observateur braqua à nouveau sa caméra sur Spike.

- Je suis venu te chercher, bien sûr!

Le vampire, agacé, essaya de chasser l'appareil en plaquant sa main sur l'objectif.

- Oh, allez, couina Andrew. C'est pour les Tueuses! Elles meurent toutes d'envie d'en savoir plus sur toi depuis qu'elles ont vu mes films!

- Comment ça, me chercher? s'énerva Spike en repoussant la caméra à nouveau. J'ai dit que j'allais passer au Conseil.

Supporter les piaillements d'Andrew ne lui paraissait pas une alternative très réjouissante à un petit détour vers le lieu de ralliement des Observateurs.

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui ai écouté les messages et j'ai compris que t'aurais besoin de mon aide.

- T'es le secrétaire de Giles, maintenant? se moqua Spike avec un sourire amusé.

Andrew se résigna à baisser sa caméra lorsque le vampire menaça de la briser avec un poing bien serré.

- Tu sais, continua le jeune homme, les yeux brillants d'excitation, j'ai décidé de faire une trilogie sur toi!

Spike se contenta de relever un sourcil, renonçant à poser davantage de questions, et se dirigea vers le débarcadère à bagages, Andrew sur ses talons.

- J'ai dû changé les titres des deux premiers volets ; je pense que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça! Alors le premier, c'est mon tout premier film, celui que tu as vu. Je l'ai rebaptisé _Spike's Wars : Épisode 1 – Le nouvel espoir du vampire avec une âme_. Le second, c'est celui que je viens de tourner : _Spike's Wars : Épisode 2 – Le champion contre-attaque_. La dernière scène a été terminée aujourd'hui même et il ne manque que quelques détails de montage à régler. Éventuellement, je vais boucler la boucle avec _Spike's Wars : Épisode 3 – Le retour du héros buveur de sang. _

Spike récupéra ses bagages et, comme Andrew ne le distanciait pas plus d'un millimètre, il les laissa tomber à ses pieds, évitant ses orteils de justesse.

- Dans _Spike's Wars : Épisode 2 – Le champion contre-attaque_, j'ai beaucoup amélioré les effets spéciaux. J'ai réussi à amplifier le bruit des vampires qui se désintègrent en empruntant le son des sabres laser…

- As-tu les billets? l'interrompit Spike, un peu ennuyé.

Andrew, dont le fantasme cinématographique venait de se briser, parut confus.

- Les billets?

Spike poussa un soupir sonore.

- De train! Pour aller à Dundee.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr, les billets! En fait, ils sont au Conseil.

Le vampire n'en fut même pas étonné. Andrew arbora un sourire malicieux.

- J'ai un moyen beaucoup plus efficace de se rendre à destination. Il faut d'abord que tu me suives jusqu'au Conseil.

Sur ce, il prit un air important et tenta de soulever la valise de Spike. Sous le poids, sa petite main glissa de la poignée et il perdit l'équilibre. Il renversa vers l'arrière et, le visage paniqué, souleva très haut sa caméra au bout de son bras de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre et ne se brise. Il atterrit à plat sur les fesses, sa caméra saine et sauve au creux de sa main.

- Allez, bouge-toi! fut le seul commentaire de Spike.

----------------------------

Une retenue avec Rogue. Il n'y avait plus de doute : le sort s'acharnait contre Draco. Avant ce jour fatidique, il aurait ri au visage de quiconque aurait tenté de lui faire croire que son professeur préféré lui collerait une retenue un de ces quatre. Et pourtant, d'une minute à l'autre, Draco allait devoir récurer de vieilles fioles tachées sous la supervision de Rogue lui-même. Le directeur des Serpentard n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à mettre sa punition à exécution. En ce deuxième jour de classe, comme Draco avait une période libre en avant-midi, il se rendait sous ses ordres au bureau du Maître des potions. Le comportement de Rogue lui semblait une trahison personnelle, comme une façon de lui remettre en plein visage la déchéance de sa famille qu'il avait sentie tout l'été.

Alors que Draco sortait de la Grande Salle après le petit déjeuner, le soleil le narguait à travers les immenses fenêtres du château. Il accéléra donc sa cadence, pressé de retrouver les couloirs sombres des souterrains. En passant devant la salle commune des Serpentard, il vit deux élèves de première année en sortir. L'un d'eux – le visage rond, les joues rosées et les cheveux bruns en désordre – se mit à parler rapidement :

- Il est sûrement encore en train de manger. Si on se dépêche, je vais peut-être avoir le temps de lui demander un autographe.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, incertain à savoir s'il reconnaissait le petit comme étant celui qui, au festin de début d'année, avait proclamé avoir Harry Potter comme idole. Il n'eut guère le temps de se poser davantage de questions puisque d'autres Serpentard qui sortaient de la salle commune firent disparaître le petit dans la foule. Draco consentit donc à poursuivre son chemin et frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Entrez, Mr Malfoy.

Draco s'exécuta à contrecoeur. Rogue était assis derrière son bureau. Pas une seule fiole sale en vue. Il indiqua au jeune Malfoy de prendre place sur l'autre chaise, ce qu'il fit en traînant un peu les pieds.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment ici pour une retenue, lui annonça Rogue de sa voix doucereuse habituelle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon?

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte afin de la verrouiller. Il lança également – sans prononcer un mot – ce que Draco prit pour un sortilège de Mutisme.

- Bien que votre comportement d'hier n'est pas celui que j'attends de vous dans mes cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, vous m'avez donné le prétexte idéal pour exiger une rencontre privée avec vous.

Draco se contenta de le dévisager en levant un sourcil, se calant dans la chaise tout à son aise dans une attitude qui laissait croire que la chaise et le bureau – voire même l'école entière – lui appartenait.

- Et alors? demanda-t-il, presque ennuyé.

- J'ai un message de la plus haute importance à vous transmettre, répondit Rogue. Normalement, votre père aurait dû vous l'annoncer, mais comme il est à Azkaban…

Cette fois, le jeune Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

- Mon père? De quoi parlez-vous?

- Votre père, Mr Malfoy, continua le professeur de potions d'un ton dégagé, aurait dû – et voulu – vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco fixait Rogue d'un air perplexe, cherchant dans sa mémoire un détail lui permettant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Choisi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

- Pour quoi? Devenir un Mangemort?

Il lui paraissait pourtant presque impossible que ce titre lui soit accordé si tôt, étant donné sa jeunesse.

- Il vous a choisi pour un projet d'une bien plus grande envergure, répondit Rogue, le visage illisible.

- Quel genre de projet? se risqua Draco, hésitant entre la stupéfaction, l'excitation et une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Un projet crucial, qui vous donnera un rôle de tout premier plan au moment de l'aboutissement de la guerre, Mr Malfoy.

Un vent désertique souffla dans la gorge de Draco et l'assécha. Il fixait son professeur avec incrédulité, croyant pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

- Vraiment?

Sa voix était rauque. Il était trop stupéfait pour se réjouir ou s'inquiéter. Il ne ressentait qu'un bourdonnement de papillons au creux de son estomac.

- Les enjeux détaillés de ce projet doivent restés secrets pour le moment, continua Rogue, l'air si sérieux qu'il donnait l'impression de réciter une prière. Tout ce qu'il m'est possible de vous dire, c'est que vous devrez relever quatre épreuves au cours de la prochaine année scolaire. Si vous les réussissez, vous obtiendrez la reconnaissance et la confiance absolue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Un frisson, mélange de surprise, de fierté et d'excitation, secoua l'échine du jeune sorcier. Il mit un moment avant de parler, prenant le temps d'assimiler les informations de Rogue. Celui-ci ne dit rien non plus, devinant sans doute son état d'esprit. Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre.

- Quatre épreuves… dit-il enfin. Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez me dire en quoi elles consistent?

Un demi-sourire brisa l'immobilité du visage de Rogue.

- Vous avez bien compris, Malfoy. Elles serviront à évaluer certaines de vos qualités et vous ne connaîtrez leur déroulement exact que lorsqu'elles se présenteront.

Une minuscule boule d'anxiété se faufila à travers l'excitation et la fierté de Draco.

- Et pourquoi moi? demanda-t-il.

Il regretta ses paroles aussitôt que les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Il lui sembla tout à coup indigne de poser une telle question : il n'avait pas à mettre en doute les choix de Voldemort.

- Vous êtes bien jeune, c'est vrai. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a de bonnes raisons d'arrêter son choix sur vous.

Le malheur qui s'était abattu sur les Malfoy depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius sembla tout à coup se dissiper. Apparemment, même depuis la prison d'Azkaban, le père de Draco continuait d'exercer son influence sur les choix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'importait, alors, si le reste du monde des sorciers croyait les Malfoy déchus?

- Vous savez, continua Rogue à mi-voix, quand je parle d'un rôle de tout premier plan, je veux dire encore plus important que celui de votre père. Vous serez le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, _comprenez-vous_?

Draco le fixait droit dans les yeux, trop émerveillé pour parler. Sa cage thoracique menaçait d'éclater sous les battements assourdissants de son cœur. La voix du directeur des Serpentard se réduisit à un murmure :

- Saisissez-vous l'ampleur de ce que je vous dis?

Le visage de Rogue paraissait presque menaçant, maintenant, et le jeune sorcier n'arrivait pas à se décider à savoir si le maître des potions tentait de le convaincre ou de l'effrayer.

- Oui, répondit Draco presque sur un ton de défi.

- Parfait, renchérit Rogue, impassible. Vous devez me donner une réponse immédiate pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Acceptez-vous de vous soumettre aux épreuves? Acceptez-vous le projet qu'il a pour vous sans en connaître la nature?

La fierté d'avoir été choisi et la chance – enfin – de faire ses preuves et de montrer que sa famille avait encore de l'importance avaient presque entièrement évaporé l'anxiété qui l'avait saisi un peu plus tôt. Le jeune Malfoy répondit donc, la voix tout de même un peu tremblante d'émotions :

- Oui, j'accepte.

- Vous devez promettre que vous ne direz rien à personne, pas même à vos condisciples de Serpentard. Vous devez garder le secret complet sur tout ce qui concerne le projet du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur son professeur.

- Oui. Je ne dirai rien.

Rogue se leva alors dans un mouvement presque gracieux et se retourna vers la vitre de son armoire derrière laquelle s'alignaient de nombreuses fioles aux couleurs étincelantes. De ses longs doigts maigres, il en saisit une remplie d'une potion d'un vert boueux à la texture visiblement épaisse et la posa sur son bureau.

- Buvez ça, maintenant.

Le jeune Serpentard baissa les yeux vers la fiole posée devant lui puis les releva, interrogateurs, vers Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Draco crut voir passer une ombre d'agacement sur le visage de l'enseignant.

- Une façon de sceller l'engagement et d'enclencher le processus. Vous devez boire, Mr Malfoy.

Un peu réticent à boire un liquide à l'aspect aussi douteux, Draco prit tout de même la fiole avec un air dédaigneux. Il en retira le bouchon et des volutes de fumée d'un noir inquiétant s'élevèrent aussitôt en dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Sous un troisième ordre – plus insistant cette fois – de Rogue, Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de boire la potion. Le liquide, en plus de sa consistance visqueuse, avait un goût répugnant. Il coula dans sa gorge en collant aux parois et Draco ferma les yeux très fort, retenant un haut-le-cœur. Il parut s'écouler une éternité entre la première et la dernière goutte. La fumée malodorante lui irritait les narines pendant que le liquide, en l'espace d'une seconde, sembla se propager en une brûlure dans chacune de ses cellules. Sa tête se mit à tourner et des picotements envahirent sa peau sur toute la surface de son corps. Draco ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par une lumière intense qui parut lui carboniser la rétine. Les picotements se transformèrent en démangeaisons puis en irritations et le jeune Serpentard eut l'impression qu'on lui comprimait tous les organes d'un coup. Sous le choc, il se sentit étouffé et porta la main à la gorge, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Un spasme le prit et il se cambra sur la chaise, se frappant violemment la tête contre le dossier. Une sensation de brûlure courut alors dans ses veines et il fut secoué d'une nouvelle convulsion. La voix de Rogue lui parvint, lointaine et semblable au grincement d'une vieille porte sur ses gonds :

- C'est normal… Il faut simplement…

Mais sa voix s'évanouit lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante traversa l'avant-bras de Draco et qu'un cri horrifié – le sien – résonna à en faire trembler le bureau. La lumière se volatilisa et laissa place à l'obscurité.

----------------------------

Une fois arrivé au Conseil, Spike se coucha dans l'une des chambres normalement réservées aux Observateurs ou aux Tueuses. Il n'arrivait non seulement plus à supporter les délires d'Andrew, mais son attente à l'aéroport et le voyage qui s'en était suivi l'avaient exténué. Il ne dormit pas très longtemps et se leva au moment où un véritable troupeau semblait se précipiter à l'étage au-dessus. Avec mauvaise humeur, Spike enfila un jean et une chemise et, alors qu'il attachait les derniers boutons, se rendit au rez-de-chaussée.

- Spike! l'accueillit Andrew avec un sourire radieux, assis à la table devant une assiette d'œufs au bacon.

Le vampire se contenta de grogner et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, évitant le regard de l'Observateur. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers le réfrigérateur dans un coin de la pièce. Il en sortit un sac de sang rouge vif et le réchauffa au micro-ondes. Il prit une tasse dans l'armoire, et après avoir vidé le sang dans le contenant, bondit vers la table en brandissant la tasse.

- Je suis allé l'acheter moi-même aux premières heures ce matin!

Alors que Spike prenait le sang sans grand enthousiasme, Andrew reprit sa place en face de lui, rayonnant. À nouveau, un troupeau sembla sur le point de défoncer le plafond et le vampire y leva les yeux, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Andrew, qui venait d'engloutir une bouchée d'œufs particulièrement généreuse, s'étouffa presque en tentant de répondre le plus rapidement possible. En s'essuyant la bouche de sa serviette de table, il calma sa toux et réussit à répondre.

- Des Tueuses. Elles ont un entraînement de groupe, ce matin. C'est Perkins qui s'en charge aujourd'hui. Giles n'est pas encore certain de ses compétences – Perkins est un nouveau venu parmi nous. Giles aurait préféré que je m'occupe moi-même de l'entraînement de ce matin, mais je l'ai convaincu de laisser sa chance à Perkins en lui rappelant que même les Observateurs les plus expérimentés comme lui et moi avaient dû commencer au bas de l'échelle, un jour.

Spike buvait son sang sans se préoccuper des divagations du jeune Observateur. Ce dernier continua à vanter ses mérites en proclamant comment il avait sauvé le monde à cinq reprises. Son côté obscur, qui l'avait poussé à se joindre à Warren et Jonathan, avait servi en fin de compte à aiguiser ses réflexes et exploiter au maximum ses compétences. Il en vint même à se comparer à Anakin Skywalker qui, malgré sa cruauté en tant que Darth Vader, était l'Élu et avait ramené la paix dans la galaxie.

- C'est toi, Spike, tel Luke pour son père, qui m'a ramené au tout dernier instant dans le droit chemin! Le monde tel que nous le connaissons n'existerait plus depuis longtemps si un lien plus fort que la fraternité éternelle ne nous unissait pas -

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Angel en entrant dans la pièce. Et moi qui espérais que j'avais rêvé la rencontre à l'aéroport.

- Ah, Angel! s'exclama Andrew, jubilant. Les deux rivaux devenus partenaires enfin réunis…

Alors qu'Andrew paraissait sur le point de partir à la recherche de sa caméra, Angel prit place à la table.

- Pas la peine de me faire une scène, Peach. Je repars ce soir.

Angel ne broncha pas, toujours aussi renfrogné, et se servit à même le sac de sang réchauffé pour Spike. Andrew, quant à lui, emprunta un air mystère et murmura, à la façon de celui qui révèle un secret d'état :

- Spike se rend à Dundee pour une mission top secrète!

Angel ne parut pas très intéressé. Spike leva un sourcil, ennuyé.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi j'allais à Dundee.

- C'est parce que c'est top secret! chuchota Andrew sur le même ton empreint de mystères.

Un nouveau tonnerre de pas bruyants résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Pas besoin d'apprendre à se battre, soupira Angel en fixant le plafond. Avec un vacarme pareil, tous les vampires vont fuir avant qu'elles n'atteignent le cimetière.

- Pour une mission top secrète, reprit Andrew comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption, je ne pense pas que le train soit le meilleur moyen de transport.

Spike termina sa tasse de sang et ne prit pas même la peine de répondre à Andrew.

- J'ai conçu l'engin idéal pour ce genre d'entreprise, continua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence après un moment, attendant sans doute que quelqu'un réagisse à ce qu'il disait. Je l'ai appelé le _Faucon Millénium_ parce qu'il est aussi rapide que le vaisseau de Han Solo!

Spike ne réagit pas, et Angel fixait Andrew comme s'il cherchait un moyen de couper le volume.

- Je l'ai muni d'une protection anti-soleil et d'un système de camouflage incomparable. À côté de ça, les capes que Galadriel donne aux Hobbits ne valent pas mieux que le costume coloré de Superman.

- Je préfère encore le train.

Andrew parut presque scandalisé.

- Oh non, c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de l'option chaîne stéréo intégrée. Avec ça, tu peux entendre toutes les meilleures répliques de Star Wars et de Superman autant de fois que tu le veux.

Spike sentit soudain une douleur si transcendante dans son avant-bras qu'il sursauta.

- Bien sûr, je vais ajouter d'autres films lors de mes prochaines modifications. Peut-être Spiderman, la qualité du son devrait être exceptionnelle étant donné que le film est plus récent…

La douleur s'intensifia et, avec une grimace de souffrance, Spike lâcha sa tasse qui retomba sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Angel en le dévisageant.

Le vampire retroussa sa manche pour observer son avant-bras mais n'y trouva rien, pas même une infime rougeur.

- Euh… oui, je crois…

La sensation de brûlure qui lui traversait tout le bras devint si forte qu'elle remonta dans ses membres et lui donna l'impression que sa tête explosait. Spike ferma les yeux et avala de travers, envahi par une vague nauséeuse, un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Puis, la douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée.

- C'est une vision? Angel, tu lui as transmis ton pouvoir visionnaire? Oh, il me faut ma caméra!

- La ferme, Andrew, glapit Spike en ouvrant les yeux, un peu étourdi.

- Ce n'était pas une vision?

- Non.

- C'était quoi? demanda Angel, les sourcils arqués.

- Rien.

Le vampire se frotta l'avant-bras dans un mouvement machinal, frappé par un mauvais pressentiment. L'avertissement de l'elfe de maison lui revint brutalement en mémoire, lui rappelant avec douleur la raison de son retour en Angleterre. À tort ou à raison, sans comprendre pourquoi, il associa le discours de Soulock à la sensation étrange qu'il venait de subir. Il comprit que sa douleur n'était que l'ombre de ce qui venait d'assaillir Draco.

----------------------------

**Notes :**

(1) Toutes les informations sur les lavandières de nuit ont été prises dans _L'encyclopédie du merveilleux 1 : Des peuples de la lumière _d'Édouard Brasey (p. 76 à 78).

(2) J'ai inventé les deux sortilèges permettant de faire disparaître les lavandières de nuit à partir des informations trouvées dans _L'encyclopédie du merveilleux_. Ces créatures sont appelées _ad-kannerez-noz _en Bretagne et _bugadiero _en Provence.

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!


	4. Chapitre 3 Un château en ruines

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco  
_Personnages principaux_ : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Spike  
_Personnages secondaires_ : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Andrew Wells, Angel, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Millicent Bulstrode, Aodhán Dwyre (personnage inventé), Neville Londubat, Pomfresh, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid, Voldemort  
_Genres_ : romance, angst, suspense  
_Avertissements_ : slash, sexualité, mort (ni Harry ni Draco)  
_Temporalité_ : Post-OotP, après la saison 5 d'Angel  
_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, ceux de _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ à Joss Whedon. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en tire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre ma fanfiction sur votre site sans mon accord.

**Note importante** : Vous n'avez PAS expressément besoin de connaître la série _Buffy _pour lire ma fic, puisque seulement trois personnages de la série sont présents et le tout se déroule dans le monde de _Harry Potter_. Les deux premiers chapitres sont sans doute ceux où le monde de _Buffy_ est le plus important. Par la suite, seul Spike sera vraiment présent.

Merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les chapitres précédents ; tous vos commentaires sont grandement appréciés. J'ai toutefois remarqué que plusieurs avaient mis ma fic dans leurs histoires favorites et/ou dans leurs alertes sans me laisser de reviews. Je vous supplie à genoux de m'en écrire, surtout si vous jugez ma fic suffisamment intéressante pour la mettre dans vos favoris ou pour être averti de la suite. Les commentaires me motivent à continuer!

Patience, pour le Harry/Draco… ça s'en vient!

**UNE HISTOIRE DE FAMILLE **

**Chapitre 3 : Un château en ruines**

Lucius regarda son fils aîné s'effacer dans le crépuscule à travers la porte restée ouverte. Le bruit irrégulier de son pas s'évanouit bientôt avec sa silhouette, ne laissant derrière lui que le faible écho de la valise frappant les dalles. Une bouffée d'air frais envahit l'atmosphère du manoir, marquant en définitive la fin d'un chapitre. Lucius mit un moment à bouger, fixant l'espace vide où s'était trouvé son fils quelques secondes avant d'être englouti par la nuit.

Les sanglots, désormais plus francs, qui s'échappaient du visage caché de Narcissa le ramenèrent à la réalité. Levant sa baguette magique, il ferma la porte d'un coup de poignet et son visage, privé pendant un instant de son masque, reprit sa froideur habituelle. Sa voix redevint tranchante.

- Il est inutile de pleurer.

Narcissa n'obéit pas à son autorité et se réfugia dans une nouvelle cascade dorée pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Elle eut un mouvement de sursaut lorsque des petits pieds agités dévalèrent l'escalier au pas de course.

- Draco, réprimanda Lucius. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ralentir ta cadence lorsque tu es à l'intérieur?

L'enfant blondinet eut un petit sourire gêné, mais déployait d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas bondir sur place.

- Je m'excuse, Père. J'ai besoin que William monte tout de suite! J'ai réussi à faire tenir trois paquets de cartes explosives dans mon château!

Narcissa eut un hoquet de tristesse mais, comme elle tenait ses traits bien gardés sous ses cheveux, Draco n'eut pas le moindre indice du drame qui venait de se produire.

- William n'est pas là, répondit simplement Lucius en s'assoyant sur son fauteuil, sans même un regard pour son fils.

Cette fois, Draco ne put se retenir et bondit, passant d'un pied à l'autre en frétillant.

- Mais il faut venir tout de suite! Ça peut exploser d'un moment à l'autre! Il ne me croira jamais s'il ne le voit pas!

Lucius jeta un regard à la silhouette de sa femme, à présent silencieuse mais toujours secouée de tremblements qu'elle tentait en vain de contenir.

- William ne reviendra pas, reprit Lucius d'un ton ferme.

- Il est parti où? Il va revenir quand? gémit Draco, pris par un extrême désarroi à l'idée que son frère rate un pareil exploit. Il est encore aller dormir chez Nathan?

Il bondit jusqu'à se placer devant son père, guettant tout bruit en provenance de sa chambre qui annoncerait la destruction de son fabuleux château.

- William ne reviendra pas, répéta Lucius en levant ses yeux froids vers son fils. Ni demain, ni jamais. Il est parti pour toujours.

Une plainte déchirante s'échappa du coin où Narcissa prenait place. Les flammes interrompirent leur danse un moment, le temps d'échanger un murmure désemparé, puis s'élevèrent plus meurtrières que jamais dans un élan de protestation. Draco cessa de frétiller net, le visage étrangement inquiet pour un garçon de son âge.

- Comment ça?

Il jeta un regard vers sa mère et remarqua sa posture. Ses petits yeux interrogateurs reportèrent leur attention sur son père, muré dans une impassibilité inébranlable. Le cœur de l'enfant se serra de terreur. Parti pour toujours signifiait-il que William avait subi un sort semblable à celui de l'oncle Fulton, victime d'un arrêt cardiaque l'année dernière?

- Papa? implora-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Lucius se releva afin de détourner les yeux sans montrer un signe de faiblesse. Il savait que Draco n'utilisait cette appellation si familière que dans des moments d'extrême détresse, et l'émotion de son fils le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Il est parti, Draco, répondit-il d'un ton un cran plus doux. Il a pris sa valise et il est parti.

Il baissa son regard qu'il voulait glacial vers le visage anéanti de son enfant.

- Il nous a abandonnés.

Les sanglots de Narcissa déchirèrent le silence, renforcis par les efforts pourtant destinés à les affaiblir. Ils se répercutèrent en écho contre les murs du salon et s'attirèrent la sympathie des flammes, dont la mélodie s'amenuisa. Draco tourna la tête vers sa mère et comprit enfin qu'elle pleurait. Incapable de supporter une telle vision sans lui-même s'y noyer, des larmes filèrent jusqu'à ses yeux gris et jaillirent en cascades salées sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi?

Sa voix cristalline éclata et répandit des bouillons de sanglots. Il regardait son père sans comprendre, la vision embrouillée par les larmes, une horrible douleur au ventre. Il lui paraissait impossible que son frère soit parti sans une parole pour lui. Cette pensée en fit naître une autre, plus effrayante encore.

- C'est à cause de moi? sanglota-t-il péniblement. C'est moi qui l'ai fait partir?

C'était la seule explication possible à l'absence de pré-avis laissé par William.

- Ce n'est pas toi. Il est simplement parti, répondit Lucius en s'efforçant de ne pas poser les yeux sur lui.

Draco s'avança en chancelant vers son père et attrapa sa robe de sorcier à deux mains, le suppliant de son regard brisé.

- C'est pas vrai! gémit-il en tremblant des pieds à la tête. C'est pas… possible! Allez le chercher… allez… chercher… William!

Ses petits doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de la robe de Lucius. Celui-ci, le visage de marbre mais le cœur serré, enveloppa les mains de son fils des siennes.

- Draco, calme-toi.

Mais ses paroles eurent l'effet contraire. Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent, encouragés par ceux de sa mère. Il lâcha la robe de Lucius, mais n'arriva pas à se défaire de son emprise. Il battit frénétiquement des pieds dans l'espoir de se libérer, ce qui incita plutôt son père à raffermir sa poigne.

- Je vais… aller… le chercher… moi! …vais… aller…

D'autres mots, rendus incompréhensibles par ses sanglots, se perdirent dans un gémissement. Le tableau d'une vieille tante particulièrement grincheuse se mit à hurler à l'étage au-dessus, son vacarme quelque peu étouffé par l'épaisseur des murs et des planchers. Un bruit d'explosion couvrit entièrement ses cris, quelque part dans les étages. Le château de Draco venait de s'effondrer.

----------------------------

Après un ennuyeux voyage en train, une autre journée à attendre et un dernier bout de chemin, Spike avait enfin atterri à Poudlard au crépuscule. Dumbledore, intrigué de revoir cet ancien élève dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis des années, l'avait accueilli dans son bureau afin de connaître la raison de sa venue. Quelques minutes après le début de leur entretien, le vieux sorcier avait dû quitter son bureau lorsqu'un Rusard en détresse s'y était précipité.

Installé sur une chaise confortable sous le regard de Fumseck et des tableaux d'anciens directeurs, Spike attendait son retour. Il espérait décrocher un emploi quelconque à Poudlard – et s'il n'avait pas de chance, il essaierait Pré-au-Lard – afin de se rapprocher de son frère. Il n'avait aucun plan ni aucune idée quant à ce qu'il devrait faire. Sa décision, prise sur un coup de tête, avait été inspirée par la crainte de ce que Voldemort pourrait faire subir à Draco. Il n'avait pas même pu se résoudre à confier ce qu'il savait à Dumbledore. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie au bras lui avait prouvé que, peu importe le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il l'avait mis à exécution. Spike craignait à présent que la vie de Draco ne soit mise en danger si on apprenait qu'il connaissait un peu trop d'informations. Il préférait donc découvrir ce qui se tramait par lui-même.

Un sifflement strident retentit soudain. Spike sursauta, cherchant du regard ce qui provoquait le vacarme. Quelques directeurs s'agitèrent dans leurs cadres et murmurèrent d'un ton désapprobateur. Le vampire tendit l'oreille et sentit quelque chose bouger dans une poche de son manteau. Plongeant la main à l'intérieur, il découvrit un petit objet rond et noir qui tournoyait sur lui-même en émettant son sifflement agonisant.

- Mais faites-le taire! s'offusqua l'un des personnages des tableaux.

Spike l'ignora et fronça les sourcils, tentant d'analyser la signification du bruit qui s'échappait de l'objet. Andrew le lui avait légué avant son départ du Conseil, lui affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'un communicateur très discret dont il pouvait se servir pour le contacter en cas de besoin. L'Observateur ne croyait pas que le train était un moyen de transport très convenable pour une « mission top secrète » et son communicateur servait à compenser le refus de Spike d'utiliser le _Faucon Millénium_. Le volume du sifflement augmentait peu à peu et la discrétion promise par Andrew était mise en sérieux doute. Le vampire supposa qu'il devait s'agit d'un message codé, connaissant Andrew, mais il ignorait totalement le code en question. En désespoir de cause, Spike tenta de fracasser le communicateur sur le bras de la chaise dans l'espoir d'arrêter le sifflement. Il redoubla d'intensité.

- Faites-le taire! scanda un deuxième directeur, émergeant peu à peu du sommeil.

Spike lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Vous pensez peut-être que je m'amuse à le faire hurler?

- Un appareil moldu! s'indigna cette fois une directrice au chapeau de fruits. Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il est impossible de mettre en marche un appareil moldu dans l'enceinte de cette école? Il est détraqué par les ondes magiques!

Spike, auquel ce détail avait échappé depuis des années, fit mine de n'accorder aucune importance à la remarque de la femme aux allures de jardins fruitiers. Il fracassa l'objet plus fort, le jetant cette fois sur le plancher. Après le bruit affaibli d'une petite explosion et un dernier sifflement mourrant, le communicateur d'Andrew se tut enfin, laissant seulement planer quelques murmures indignés de la part des tableaux. À ce moment-là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore et le silence revint d'un coup. Spike prit appui sur les accoudoirs pour se lever, mais le directeur interrompit son geste en lui indiquant de demeurer assis.

- Veuillez pardonner le délai, lança Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. J'ai dû ramener Peeves à la raison ; il malmenait un escalier rempli de première année alarmés.

Il prit place sur son fauteuil personnel avec grâce, ses longs doigts caressant au passage quelques plumes de Fumseck.

- Oh bien sûr, Peeves ne leur aurait fait aucun mal… Il semble toutefois prendre un peu trop de plaisir à énerver Mr Rusard et je me demande parfois jusqu'où il irait.

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées un moment, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, puis regarda Spike par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Croquants à la réglisse? offrit-il en poussant un bol rempli de petites boules noires en direction de son interlocuteur.

Spike jeta à peine un regard vers les bonbons avant de secouer la tête.

- Euh, non. Non, merci.

- Oh, bien sûr… dit Dumbledore, songeur. Les vampires ne mangent pas beaucoup de bonbons, j'imagine?

Spike haussa les épaules.

- Je raffole des bonbons, reprit le sorcier en se servant quelques croquants à la réglisse. Les sorbets au citron sont particulièrement délicieux. Je vous en en offrirais, mais j'ai égaré ma dernière boîte ce matin.

Il fit une pause, mâchant son croquant avec difficulté.

- Je soupçonne Peeves de s'en être emparée, puisqu'il y en avait partout dans l'escalier…

Il reporta enfin son attention sur le vampire, un sourire mystérieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Reprenons où nous nous étions laissés… Vous désirez apporter votre aide à l'école, c'est bien cela?

Spike hocha la tête, priant pour que sa condition de vampire n'influence en rien la décision du directeur. En des temps aussi orageux, peut-être était-il préférable pour Dumbledore de s'en tenir à un nombre restreint de membres du personnel qualifiés.

- Oui.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, espérant qu'il réussirait à lui inspirer confiance.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un… n'importe quelle tâche, vraiment… J'aimerais, euh… J'aimerais beaucoup me rendre utile.

Tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air calme, Dumbledore étira sa main vers le bol de bonbons. L'un d'eux sautilla et lui mordit un doigt. Pas même un frémissement ne fut visible sur le visage du vieil homme, qui réussit à coincer la friandise entre ses doigts et le porta à sa bouche.

- Ceux-là ne me rendent pas la vie facile, je l'avoue, remarqua-t-il sur le même ton joyeux. Et bien sûr, vos dons de magie ont disparu au moment où vous avez été transformé en vampire?

Spike hocha à nouveau la tête, tortillant l'une de ses bagues entre ses doigts d'un geste nerveux.

- C'est ça, oui. Alors n'importe quel tra -

Il s'interrompit lui-même devant l'air à la fois songeur, détendu et scrutateur de Dumbledore.

- Oui, bien sûr, renchérit le directeur comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même. J'ai entendu parler de vous, William. Ou dois-je vous appeler Spike?

Il tendit la main vers les croquants à la réglisse, puis se ravisa. Avant même que Spike n'ait le temps de répondre, Dumbledore continuait avec un petit rire doux :

- Ils sont difficilement résistibles, mais il faut apprendre à se contrôler. Vous êtes certains que vous n'en voulez pas?

Spike secoua la tête en guise de réponse et, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, le vieux sorcier fut une nouvelle fois plus rapide :

- Oui, William le Sanglant, même le monde des sorciers en a entendu parler. Je dois dire que j'ai été quelque peu consterné lorsque j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de vous, il y a de cela plusieurs années… Je me demandais bien comment l'un de mes élèves avait pu assassiner des gens plus de cent ans auparavant…

Spike n'osa pas répondre. Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire entendu et un clin d'œil. Comme toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé en sa présence, le vampire eut l'impression que le regard perçant du directeur pouvait facilement lire en lui et deviner plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. Spike se surprit à lui rendre son demi-sourire. Malgré les remarques désobligeantes de Lucius Malfoy à l'égard de Dumbledore, Spike avait toujours bien aimé le vieillard un peu écervelé.

- Je suppose que le temps est quelque chose de flexible, conclut-il d'une voix caressante.

Sur ce, il se leva et invita Spike à en faire autant, puis lui tendit une baguette magique. Le vampire fronça les sourcils et le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

- Euh…

- Essayez-la, précisa Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

- Mais je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus aucune aptitude magique depuis…

- Essayez-la, répéta-t-il sans empressement.

Hésitant, Spike prit la baguette entre ses doigts et eut un frisson à son toucher. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une baguette entre ses doigts qu'il en avait oublié la sensation de sécurité et de puissance qui l'accompagnait. Après un nouveau regard vers Dumbledore, qui semblait attendre patiemment que Spike s'exécute, celui-ci pointa la baguette sur le bol de croquants et murmura un machinal :

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Spike et le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore, le bol de bonbons s'éleva aisément à quelques centimètres du bureau et une dizaine de boules noires sautèrent hors de leur réceptacle dans un mouvement de colère.

- Ils n'aiment pas qu'on déplace leur habitat, dit simplement Dumbledore en saisissant le bol pour le poser à son emplacement original.

- Mais… balbutia Spike, les yeux ronds.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je croyais, répondit Dumbledore en hochant la tête, les yeux brillants de ce qui semblait être de l'excitation. C'est tout de même vraiment fascinant, un vampire doté de pouvoirs magiques… La première fois… Si Rastapuf vivait encore…

Il parut à nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs, le regard très vague.

- Mais, c'est…

Spike fixait sa baguette, stupéfait. Il n'avait pas réussi à user de magie depuis au-delà de cent vingt ans et jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir s'exécuter à nouveau.

- Comment c'est possible? Je veux dire…

- Oui, un sorcier perd sa magie en devenant vampire (1)… Mais cette fois… Fascinant… absolument fascinant…

À la fois songeur et manifestement brûlant d'admiration, Dumbledore hochait lentement la tête, comme s'il désirait s'imprégner de cette découverte.

- L'âme… Oui, l'âme a beaucoup à y voir… Fascinant, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est donc plus seulement une question de sang, mais l'âme aussi, assurément…

Le directeur semblait marmonner pour lui-même. Spike remarqua les yeux de tous les directeurs fixés sur lui et avala de travers, à la fois sous le choc, fasciné lui-même et impatient de tester le retour de ses aptitudes magiques.

- Alors c'est mon âme? demanda-t-il, tortillant sa baguette entre ses doigts. Mes pouvoirs sont réapparus avec mon âme (2)?

Comme il n'avait plus tenté de recourir à la magie depuis de nombreuses années, il n'avait pas pris conscience d'une différence après la restauration de son âme.

- C'est bien ce que je crois, répondit Dumbledore sans le quitter des yeux. Fascinant, vraiment fascinant…

Un sourire s'installa à nouveau sur les lèvres du directeur.

- Bien sûr, il ne serait pas convenable d'apprendre aux élèves votre condition de vampire… Nous risquerions de sonner une alarme inutile… Mais, vous comprenez, deux de mes professeurs seront surchargés cette année et comme, d'après ce que l'on dit sur vous, vous êtes particulièrement doué dans la Défense contre les forces du Mal, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de prendre en charge ce cours.

- Quoi!? s'exclama Spike en rattrapant de justesse la baguette qui venait de filer entre ses doigts. Euh, je veux dire, oui, euh, oui, bien sûr!

L'étonnement était si grand qu'il se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, si son cœur ne battait pas à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était jamais attendu, en revenant à Poudlard, à se voir offrir un poste aussi important que celui de professeur.

- Bien! dit Dumbledore d'un ton claironnant. Voilà qui libérera les emplois du temps des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Je suis certain qu'il leur fera plaisir de vous aider à accomplir votre tâche, spécialement en ce début de trimestre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'irai les informer de votre venue et nous chercherons quelques robes qui pourront vous convenir. Avec de la chance, nous mettrons peut-être la main sur mon dernier sac de suçacides, je crois l'avoir laissé dans la salle des professeurs…

----------------------------

- Crabbe! se plaignit Millicent. T'as encore fait tomber un cheveu sur mon gâteau!

- M'esscuze! balbutia Crabbe, la bouche pleine.

Ses cheveux, grillés par la faute de Potter, tombaient encore de temps en temps. Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion Repousse-Cheveux mais apparemment, le souffle du balafré contenait des substances non compatibles qui l'empêchaient de faire effet.

- Pourquoi tu ne rases pas ce qui reste? demanda Pansy, dégoûtée, en attirant à elle son morceau de tarte au citron afin d'éviter tout contact avec Crabbe.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, trop occupé à engouffrer son propre dessert pour répondre. Draco se contenta de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux et de repousser sa propre assiette, écœuré. Il balaya l'ensemble de ses amis d'un regard hautain, les jugeant tout à coup indignes de son intérêt. Une vague de puissance et de fierté déferlait sur lui depuis qu'il connaissait le choix de Voldemort – même si, pour le moment, il ne savait rien de la première épreuve : ni son contenu, ni le moment de son arrivée. Comme les épreuves devaient s'échelonner sur l'année scolaire entière, Draco ne s'inquiétait pas tellement de la venue de la première. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment, c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait choisi, lui. Il éprouvait d'ailleurs un certain agacement à ne pas pouvoir divulguer l'information.

- Ils sont vraiment lamentables, non? lui demanda Pansy en en profitant pour lui toucher le bras.

Crabbe, la bouche débordante de gâteau à l'érable, se livrait maintenant à une entreprise de dépouillage des cheveux les plus susceptibles de tomber, aidé par Goyle qui les lui arrachait un à un.

- Totalement, répondit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Il se leva, ennuyé, l'appétit coupé. Pansy bondit à sa suite, plus rapide qu'un ressort, et les autres ne tardèrent pas à se lever également. Les Serpentard s'éloignèrent de leur table, Draco en tête, Pansy déjà pendue à son bras. Il la laissa s'accrocher sans rien dire, plus ennuyé qu'agacé, et franchit bientôt la porte de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la pièce, ils rencontrèrent Dumbledore qui parlait avec quelqu'un près des escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

- J'ai bien peur que le professeur Rogue ne soit en retenue toute la soirée avec Rose Zeller, disait le directeur. Comme le Professeur McGonagall est occupée avec le professeur Chourave à finaliser un projet pour la fraternité des quatre maisons, je crois qu'il serait préférable de remettre les deux rendez-vous à demain. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Draco ne jeta pas même un regard en direction du vieillard, qu'il jugeait sans intérêt. Il poursuivit son chemin vers la porte menant aux donjons, suivi par ses amis.

- Euh… oui, d'accord.

Le jeune Serpentard s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit la voix masculine qui répondait à Dumbledore. Crabbe, toujours occupé à examiner ses cheveux, lui fonça dessus en poussant une exclamation stupéfaite, mais Draco n'en prit que vaguement conscience. Cette voix, bien qu'elle lui semblait considérablement changée par les années, avait une résonance familière. Le cœur battant et un sentiment de confusion lui nouant les entrailles, Draco se tourna vers les deux hommes qui montaient à présent l'escalier.

- Je parlerai aux professeurs Rogue et McGonagall pour les prévenir dès ce soir, continuait Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. En attendant, vous pourrez vous installer dans le bureau qui vous revient.

L'homme qui le suivait dans l'escalier était grand et mince. Vêtu d'habits moldus dont un long manteau de cuir, il avait les cheveux décolorés, un visage très pâle et les yeux du même gris bleuté que Draco. Il dut se sentir observé, ou alors ce fut le ton énervé de Blaise qui s'acharnait contre Crabbe qui attira son attention, mais quoi qu'il en soit l'homme blond tourna la tête en direction des Serpentard. Aussitôt, son regard et celui de Draco se soudèrent l'un à l'autre. Le jeune homme se sentit blêmir lorsqu'il constata que le son familier de la voix ne l'avait pas trompé ; il s'agissait bel et bien de William Malfoy, son frère, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis huit ans. Il lui paraissait presque inchangé d'après les restes brumeux de son dernier souvenir. Le cœur battant et la gorge serrée sous l'émotion, il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'eut pas même le temps d'y penser qu'un troupeau de cinquième année de Serpentard, qui fredonnait sans raison apparente la version originale du refrain _Weasley est notre roi_, les entraîna dans son sillon jusqu'à la porte des donjons. Draco fut l'espace d'un instant coupé de la vision de son frère et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, il avait disparu sur le palier du deuxième étage avec Dumbledore.

- Draco? miaula Pansy alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans les souterrains en lui tirant le bras. Tu te sens malade?

L'interpellé ne réagit pas. Il la laissait le diriger sans savoir où il mettait les pieds. Il venait de se déconnecter de la réalité et replongeait dans ses souvenirs lointains, le cœur battant si fort qu'il couvrait les autres bruits. La voix de Pansy lui parvint comme si elle se trouvait derrière une porte bien fermée.

- C'est peut-être le riz épicé aux crevettes… J'ai trouvé qu'il avait une odeur un peu étrange…

Son frère à Poudlard. L'idée même semblait absurde. Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé revoir son frère, et encore moins ici. Selon les dires de son père, William Malfoy avait quitté sa famille jusqu'à abandonner entièrement le monde des sorciers et l'usage de la magie. Il s'était évanoui dans le monde moldu sans jamais revenir sur ses pas. Malgré la fermeté de Lucius, Draco avait attendu le retour de son frère pendant des mois, guettant les ombres par la fenêtre chaque soir jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ait raison de lui et le laisse étendu sur le bord de la lucarne. Mais il n'était jamais revenu, et peu à peu l'espoir s'était évanoui, laissant derrière lui un vide pesant.

Et voilà qu'après huit ans de silence, il revenait. À en juger par les paroles de Dumbledore, il prendrait la relève de Rogue et McGonagall en Défense contre les forces du Mal, ce qui sembla à Draco tout à fait inusité. Pourquoi tout quitter pour réapparaître droit dans sa vie huit ans plus tard? Jamais le jeune Malfoy n'avait pardonné à son aîné de l'avoir abandonné sans un seul mot d'explication, sans même un adieu. Jamais il ne s'était fait à sa disparition même si son père, devenu par la suite son seul modèle et sa seule source d'admiration, avait tout tenté afin que Draco l'oublie.

Ce fut une douleur à son avant-bras qui le ramena à la réalité. Sursautant, Draco s'aperçut que Pansy l'avait traîné jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle tirait désormais sur son avant-bras, l'incitant à s'asseoir. Draco se dégagea vivement afin de réduire la douleur et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à son côté, un peu énervé. Elle avait enserré son bras à l'endroit même où Rogue l'avait entaillé lors de l'enclenchement du processus, tout juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

- C'était pas un feu normal, se plaignit Crabbe en s'arrachant une nouvelle poigne de cheveux.

En effet, les quelques cheveux sains qui lui restaient semblaient se désintégrer par mèches et rejoindre les autres déjà brûlés en quittant sa tête.

- Merlin, va donc les faire raser et arrête de nous emmerder avec ça! s'énerva Blaise avec un regard méprisant.

Exaspéré par le comportement de ses amis, Draco soupira et se passa une main dans le front, rejetant sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il essaya de garder ses pensées concentrées sur son frère, tentant d'émettre des hypothèses quant à la raison de son retour. Il ne savait pas encore comment il se sentait exactement : sous le choc, intrigué, nerveux… Il avait à la fois envie de lui poser des milliers de questions, de le frapper pour lui rappeler la douleur que son départ précipité lui avait causée, de lui soutirer des explications et de l'ignorer comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son frère à ses amis et se demanda soudain comment ils réagiraient en l'apprenant.

Il fut à nouveau sorti de ses pensées et cette fois, il abandonna ses tentatives de concentration. Il n'y avait rien à faire avec tout le vacarme de la salle commune.

- C'est parce qu'il est tellement modeste! s'exclama une petite voix enfantine sur un fauteuil adjacent au leur. Tu te rends compte? Il est l'Élu et il continue dans sa vie bien ordinaire alors qu'il pourrait quitter l'école et se trouver un travail haut placé…

Il claqua ses petits doigts.

- …comme ça!

- Oh non, soupira Blaise. Pas le fan du balafré!

Draco redressa la tête afin de voir le petit Serpentard traître à sa maison qui parlait à un ami. Les autres, exception faite de Millicent qui déballait une patacitrouille, l'imitèrent et se mirent à observer l'enfant.

- Tu sais, je l'ai croisé dans un couloir à la fin du dernier cours… J'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et j'allais lui demander un autographe lorsqu'il a monté dans un escalier qui a changé de position… Je l'ai perdu de vue.

- Alors l'escalier t'a sauvé la vie, remarqua Draco à ses amis en fronçant les sourcils.

Les autres Serpentard se mirent à rire, mais Draco se sentait irrité par le comportement du jeune sorcier. Depuis l'emprisonnement de son père en juin dernier, il nourrissait une haine sans borne pour Potter et il lui déplaisait grandement qu'on lui fasse éloge dans sa propre salle commune.

- Quand on pense que tout ce qu'il a fait, dit Blaise d'un ton las, c'est attendre sagement qu'on le défigure d'un coup de baguette, il n'y a pas de quoi devenir fou.

- Ah, la célébrité! soupira le petit sorcier. C'est tellement gênant, de rencontrer les gens célèbres!

- L'idiot du village est célèbre, grogna Draco, de plus en plus énervé. Est-ce qu'on s'évanouit pour ça?

Il déclencha de nouveaux rires mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, écoutant attentivement les paroles de l'élève de première année.

- On dit que c'est le meilleur attrapeur depuis des siècles, tu sais ! lança-t-il avec fierté, comme s'il était l'entraîneur personnel de Potter.

- C'est de la pollution auditive, voilà ce que c'est! s'irrita Draco. Il devrait exister un règlement interdisant ce genre de propos dégradants dans notre salle commune…

- C'est ça, dit sèchement Millicent en détachant enfin son regard de sa patacitrouille. Va donc le proposer à Dumbledore.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir, l'air sombre, mais ne répliqua rien, trop occupé à tendre l'oreille.

- Tu vas venir voir les essais et les pratiques de Quidditch avec moi ? demanda l'admirateur de Potter à son ami. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir voler, je ne peux pas attendre au premier match!

- Non mais je rêve! s'écria le jeune Malfoy, blessé dans son orgueil de Serpentard. Il va encourager les Serpentard à porter des lions rugissants comme celui de Luna Lovegood et à apporter des drapeaux rouge et or aux matches pour supporter les Gryffondor!

- Franchement, soupira Millicent.

- Quoi?! s'énerva Draco en la dévisageant. On assiste au début de l'apocalypse! Si les Serpentard commencent à fraterniser avec les Gryffondor, on va bientôt voir des Moldus enseigner la magie aux sorciers!

- Tu recommences à exagérer, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton suffisant.

- Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? s'enragea Draco.

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient tous avoir soudainement mieux à faire que de se mêler à la conversation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais censée attendre tes commandements avant de parler? s'indigna Millicent en le fixant de ses petits yeux durs.

- Il a vraiment tout pour lui! s'exclama encore le petit Serpentard, empêchant Draco de répliquer. Il est beau, doué au Quidditch, populaire, il ne s'enfle pas la tête et il a de vrais amis! Il doit avoir un tas de filles à ses pieds! Tu crois qu'il sort avec la brunette, tu sais, euh, Ermine? Elle a vraiment de la chance!

Fulminant, Draco se leva sans réfléchir. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter le petit numéro d'hommages à Potter, d'autant plus que les donjons des Serpentard constituaient le seul endroit où il se trouvait normalement à l'abri d'obscénités semblables. Sa haine culminait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'énerva Millicent en le suivant du regard.

- De quoi tu te mêles?

Il se dirigea droit sur le gamin, qui leva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris.

- Comment tu t'appelles? lui demanda Draco de son ton le plus sec.

- Euh…

Le petit hésita, allant même jusqu'à jeter un regard autour de lui afin de s'assurer que l'aîné s'adressait bien à lui.

- Aodhán Dwyre.

- Et bien, _Aodhán Dwyre_, dit lentement le jeune Malfoy avec un sourire méprisant. Je suis Draco Malfoy, préfet de sixième année.

Il tapota le badge épinglé à sa poitrine.

- Mes amis et moi essayons de passer un moment agréable et tu empoisonnes notre air en prononçant tes paroles insolentes sur Harry Potter. Je suis donc venu pour te demander – et j'espère que je suis bien clair – de te taire et de cesser ton grabuge auditif.

Dwyre écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- Quoi ? Mais, je… Je ne voulais pas être insolent, monsieur le préfet… J'admire beaucoup Harry Pot-

- Non je pense qu'on s'est mal compris, l'interrompit Draco, menaçant. Te voilà qui recommence. Les Serpentard n'ont aucune compassion, et encore moins de l'admiration, pour les Gryffondor. Et surtout pas pour Harry Potter. Baver devant ce balafré est tout à fait contraire au devoir d'un Serpentard : nous sommes au-dessus de ça. Alors garde tes obscénités pour toi, et ne t'avise plus de laisser échapper une seule flatterie sur n'importe lequel des Gryffondor. C'est compris ?

Des larmes brillaient désormais au fond du regard confus du gamin. Sans oser ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Draco, qui aurait préféré davantage, n'ajouta rien pourtant et se détourna de lui, ressentant un certain soulagement d'avoir libéré l'ambiance de la salle commune des déviances de l'enfant.

----------------------------

Revoir son frère lui avait procuré une drôle de sensation. Spike ne s'était pas préparé à revoir Draco dans un détour de couloir et le choc avait été grand. Huit longues années s'étaient écoulées et le gamin enjoué qu'il avait connu avait fait place à un jeune homme à l'air suffisant, réplique parfaite de son père. Malgré les changements majeurs dû à la puberté et à l'éloignement de ses derniers souvenirs, Spike l'aurait reconnu parmi la foule entière des élèves. En plus des éléments physiques notoires – le blond de ses cheveux, son teint pâle, ses yeux gris – il avait la prestance caractéristique des Malfoy, une fierté qu'on percevait dans ses épaules droites et son regard arrogant et une certaine grâce, que lui avait léguée sa mère, dans sa manière de se déplacer. Draco Malfoy était reconnaissable parmi un million.

Il était passé minuit et Spike errait toujours dans les couloirs sombres, incapable de rester en place. Il ne cessait de penser à cet échange de regards qui, en dépit de sa courte durée, lui avait paru si intense. Il se rendait à présent compte à quel point son frère lui avait manqué pendant le siècle qu'il avait passé séparé de lui. Un simple regard avait suffi à lui rappeler de vieux souvenirs enfouis tout au fond de sa mémoire et à lui donner l'envie irrépressible de tout connaître de Draco. Il se demandait déjà quels étaient ses résultats scolaires, si la jeune brunette pendue à son bras était sa petite amie, si son esprit de compétition avait continué de se développer après son départ, s'il jouait dans une équipe de Quidditch comme il l'avait espéré dès qu'il avait eu l'âge de monter un balai…

Et, par-dessus tout, Spike se demandait ce que Draco pensait de lui. Il se demandait ce que Lucius avait bien pu raconter à son cadet après l'évanouissement forcé de Spike dans le monde moldu. Il se demandait ce que Draco avait pensé, s'il lui en voulait, s'il savait les raisons de sa disparition… Connaissant Lucius et ses intentions, il lui semblait peu probable que Draco soit au courant de la vérité.

- _Lumos_!

Spike n'avait pas entendu le martèlement des pas qui s'approchaient, perdu dans ses pensées, et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit l'incantation. Une lumière vive surgit immédiatement derrière lui et le vampire fit volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Rogue qui brandissait sa baguette illuminée droit sur lui.

- Ah, ce n'est que vous, souffla Rogue de son habituelle voix doucereuse, sans pour autant baisser sa baguette. J'aurais juré reconnaître Pot-… un élève… remarqua-t-il, suspicieux.

Spike demeura bouche bée un moment, stupéfait de revoir son ancien professeur de potions et ennemi juré qui n'avait pas changé d'un trait, mis à part sa laideur encore un peu plus importante. Il ne put retenir un demi-sourire moqueur de prendre forme sur ses lèvres.

- Ça vous ennuierait de baisser ça? Mes cornées ont assez souffert inutilement.

Rogue consentit à peine à baisser sa baguette, le jaugeant d'un regard meurtrier.

- Je vois que vous reprenez déjà vos anciennes habitudes, Mr Malfoy.

Rogue donna l'impression que sa langue le titillait lorsqu'il prononça le nom ; à ses yeux, Spike ne devait pas mériter un nom aussi noble. Celui-ci se contenta de relever un sourcil.

- Quelles vieilles habitudes? Me retrouver par hasard sur le chemin d'un paranoïaque obsessif qui s'imagine que tout le monde manigance contre lui afin de le distraire de ses longs moments de solitude à se demander si c'est normal de ne pas avoir de vie sexuelle depuis vingt-trois ans? Vous devriez arrêter de respirer les vapeurs de vos potions, c'est mauvais pour la libido.

Spike étira son bras et prit une mèche des cheveux gras de Rogue entre ses doigts.

- Et pour le cuir chevelu, apparemment, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, s'empressant de relâcher les cheveux.

Les yeux plus noirs que jamais, Rogue se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un effort surhumain de contenance. Il paraissait évaluer ses chances de se sortir d'une condamnation perpétuelle s'il venait à lancer le maléfice de la mort.

- Je constate que les années n'ont rien ajouté à votre maturité, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait sereine, mais Spike remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Vous êtes toujours d'une insolence et d'un mauvais goût impressionnants.

Spike haussa les épaules, presque ennuyé.

- Et vous n'avez toujours pas compris qu'errer dans les couloirs était une perte de temps : vous ne surprendrez personne intéressé à partager la nuit avec vous. Retournez donc vous coucher.

Les longs doigts osseux se Rogue se resserrèrent d'un mouvement presque imperceptible sur sa baguette. Ses joues, normalement cireuses, prirent une teinte rosée alors qu'il faisait un pas en direction de Spike. Son haleine réchauffait désormais le visage du vampire.

- Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre retour, susurra-t-il d'un ton menaçant, visiblement furieux que la Défense contre les forces du Mal lui glisse à nouveau entre les doigts. Sachez que je n'ignore pas la raison de votre venue et que vous feriez mieux de rester en dehors de ça. Cette fois, vous ne changeriez rien.

Spike ne se laissa pas impressionner par le visage laiteux de son interlocuteur, baigné de la lumière fantomatique produit par la baguette, ce qui ne l'avantageait en rien. Il répliqua dans un murmure semblable à celui de Rogue :

- J'ai besoin de vous rappeler, _Severus_, que vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer?

Le seul effet qu'eut ce rappel sur Rogue fut de rendre son regard un peu plus meurtrier encore.

- Avez-vous déjà oublié? insista Spike.

Un personnage dans l'un des tableaux près d'eux poussa une exclamation indistincte dans son sommeil. Rogue parut le percevoir comme un avertissement personnel et se redressa, reculant d'un pas.

- Vous devriez aller dormir, annonça-t-il d'une voix plus élevée que nécessaire, comme s'il chassait ainsi les murmures qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Vous devrez passer tôt à mon bureau demain matin, je donne un cours en avant-midi.

Spike eut un faible sourire, satisfait d'avoir provoqué un changement d'attitude de la part de Rogue. Il s'aperçut qu'il lui était encore possible d'exercer un contrôle sur cet homme qu'il détestait tant.

- Parfait, conclut le vampire en exécutant une révérence fantaisiste. Au déplaisir de vous revoir demain, _professeur_.

----------------------------

Madame Pomfresh elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

- Ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant! s'était-elle époumoné lorsque Harry avait surgi à l'infirmerie. C'est incroyable!

Elle avait presque paru terrifiée par les explications que lui avait livrées le jeune sorcier ; ce n'était pas un effet secondaire habituel de la double dose de Pimentine. L'infirmière lui avait donné à boire une contre-potion pour enrayer le problème pendant qu'elle examinait sa gorge, ses oreilles et son nez.

- Revenez me voir demain! avait-elle ordonné avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, le suivant d'un regard soupçonneux.

Le lendemain, Harry avait appris qu'un autre élève, un troisième année de Serdaigle, avait été victime d'un sort semblable suite à une dose – simple cette fois – de Pimentine. Madame Pomfresh, tout en constatant que Harry, bien que toujours enrhumé, ne crachait plus de feu, lui avait assuré qu'elle allait refaire en entier sa réserve de Pimentine. Apparemment, elle avait commis une erreur lors de sa préparation, mais elle ne l'avoua ni à Harry, ni à cet autre élève de Serdaigle. Son air coupable et inquiet suffit à Harry à lui pardonner sa maladresse. Cependant, comme l'infirmière devait attendre une nouvelle livraison d'ingrédients qui n'arriveraient que dans plusieurs jours, Harry dut supporter son rhume.

Le dimanche soir, le jeune Gryffondor allait déjà mieux. Il avait pris beaucoup de repos, profitant du week-end pour rester couché du matin au soir et du soir au matin, se levant à peine pour les repas. Au dîner du dimanche, il resta étendu sur un canapé de la salle commune alors que tout le monde descendait à la Grande Salle ; il n'avait pas faim. Il commençait à somnoler lorsqu'il entendit les autres remonter dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- On a un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal! s'exclama Ron en s'avançant vers lui avec Hermione.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de relever ses jambes avant de recevoir les fesses de Ron – qui semblait trop occupé à observer Hermione d'un œil mauvais pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait – droit sur ses pieds.

- Comment ça? demanda Harry en s'assoyant.

Se frottant les yeux, il reprit ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez.

- Dumbledore vient de nous l'annoncer! répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants. Il commence à donner ses cours demain ; on est son premier groupe.

D'autres élèves affublèrent dans la salle en parlant d'un ton animé.

- Ne paraît pas si heureuse! s'énerva Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son amie, le teint légèrement plus pâle qu'à son habitude. C'est pire que Rogue!

Harry fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard.

- Pire que Rogue? Dumbledore a engagé Voldemort?

Ron sursauta et fit une grimace à la prononciation du nom.

- Non, c'est un Malfoy!

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sursauter.

- Un Malfoy!?

Comme Ron se contentait de hocher la tête avec une expression horrifiée, Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione. Elle ne partageait pas l'air paniqué du rouquin, malgré une certaine rougeur sur ses joues.

- C'est vrai, lui confirma-t-elle. William Malfoy.

- Il est dans la famille de Malfoy? s'étonna Harry. Enfin, je veux dire, _Draco_ Malfoy?

- Bien sûr que oui! répliqua Ron, révolté. Ils sont pas des milliers!

- Alors qui c'est, par rapport à Malfoy? Il le connaît bien, vous croyez?

- Vous saviez que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal était le frère de Draco Malfoy? annonça justement Neville qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune.

Il prit place à côté d'Hermione sur l'autre canapé et tous trois tournèrent la tête vers lui, stupéfaits.

- Comment tu sais ça!? s'écria Ron.

Les yeux de Neville devinrent ronds de surprise devant le ton presque agressif du jeune Weasley.

- Euh… Seamus me l'a dit. Il l'a entendu d'Ernie McMillan, qui lui l'a entendu de Blaise Zabini en passant à côté de la table des Serpentard… Enfin, euh, je pense… ajouta-t-il en remarquant les regards inquisiteurs de ses trois camarades de classe.

- C'est pas croyable! s'exclama Ron avec une telle puissance que Pattenrond, qui venait de grimper sur les genoux d'Hermione, repartit en crachant d'un air indigné.

- Ron! ragea-t-elle, presque aussi offusquée que son chat.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ait jamais su que Malfoy avait un frère? demanda Neville aux autres qui haussèrent les épaules d'un mouvement unanime.

- C'est louche, commenta Ron. Malfoy est tellement fier de sa famille qu'il est du genre à se promener avec son arbre généalogique dans sa poche! Je l'ai déjà surpris à vanter les mérites de son arrière-arrière-grand-oncle qui aurait combattu en tant qu'adjoint du ministre dans une guerre de gobelins particulièrement sanglante…

- Peut-être que son frère fait exception, proposa Hermione d'un ton anormalement léger. Malfoy n'en est peut-être pas fier.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu aimerais!

Harry dévisagea ses deux meilleurs amis à tour de rôle.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose?

- Lockhart! se contenta de répondre Ron en le fixant d'un air éloquent.

- Rien à voir! se défendit Hermione, les joues rougissantes.

- N'essaie pas de me contredire! J'ai vu comment tu le regardais!

- Tout le monde le regardait! Dumbledore nous le présentait!

- Pas comme toi! T'avais des yeux de merlan frit!

- Et si on se concentrait sur le fait que c'est le frère de Malfoy? rappela Harry, ennuyé.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, répliqua Hermione. Dumbledore lui fait confiance, s'il l'a engagé.

- Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue! s'épouvanta Ron.

- Et jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il se trompe, dit la jeune fille. Non, c'est vrai! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter lorsqu'elle vit Harry ouvrir la bouche pour s'y opposer. Il t'a sauvé la vie en première année, Harry. Et il fait partie de l'Ordre.

- Et c'est un Mangemort! s'emporta Ron.

- Un _ex-_Mangemort, Ron, précisa Hermione.

- Et Malfoy a réagi comment? interrompit Harry. Quand Dumbledore a présenté son frère?

Ron, qui avait visiblement l'intention de répliquer à Hermione, lança un regard courroucé à son ami.

- Rien de spécial, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Il discutait avec Pansy Parkinson à voix basse pendant que Dumbledore parlait, comme si ses paroles n'avaient aucune importance.

- Presque tout le monde s'est tourné vers lui quand ils ont entendu le nom du nouveau professeur, continua Neville en tentant de saisir Trevor qui bondissait sur la table basse devant eux.

- Et il a fait comme s'il ne s'apercevait de rien, termina Hermione. Il a continué à discuter avec Parkinson sans même lever les yeux.

- C'est louche, répéta Ron d'un air maussade.

- Moi je crois qu'il faut laisser une chance au nouveau prof, dit-elle.

- Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il est beau! répliqua Ron, son doigt accusateur à nouveau levé.

- C'est faux!

- Je trouve qu'il a l'air sympathique, remarqua Neville en attrapant Trevor par une patte.

- Mais ça reste le frère de Malfoy, trancha Ron, cherchant l'approbation de Harry du regard. Je veux dire, il faut l'avoir à l'œil.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, approuva Harry. Un frère insoupçonné de Malfoy qui débarque soudain à Poudlard pour enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal? Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- On verra bien, conclut Hermione d'un ton hautain.

----------------------------

- Qu'est-ce que t'as là?

En compagnie de Pansy, Draco rencontra le petit Aodhán Dwyre sur le chemin de la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le petit admirait, le visage éclairé d'un sourire enchanté, une photographie carrée qu'il tenait à la main.

- Rien du tout! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, en serrant la précieuse photo mouvante contre sa poitrine.

Draco perçut néanmoins sur l'image un éclair de cheveux noirs en bataille qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à identifier comme ceux de Potter.

- Débarrasse-toi de ça! s'énerva-t-il en s'avançant vers l'enfant.

Dwyre recula d'un pas et une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Un flot d'élèves en sortit et le petit en profita pour s'y faufiler, échappant à Draco qui devait se presser s'il ne voulait pas se présenter en retard au premier cours de son frère.

- Si je le vois dans la salle commune avec ça, il est mort.

Pansy se contenta d'un petit rire pour appuyer sa remarque.

La classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal grouillait déjà d'élèves. La majorité d'entre eux levèrent les yeux vers Draco lorsqu'il entra et mirent fin à leurs conversations. Le Serpentard passa entre les rangées sans un mot, suivi par plusieurs regards et ranimant la flamme de quelques murmures. Depuis la veille, il avait évité avec soin toutes les questions concernant son frère, même celles en provenance de ses amis. Il refusait de donner de plus amples explications que « C'est mon frère, on ne s'est pas vus depuis huit ans, dégage de mon chemin ». En général, les curieux lui obéissaient.

Le premier cours en présence de son frère le rendait nerveux. Ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés depuis la première fois près de la Grande Salle, lorsque Spike montait à l'étage en compagnie de Dumbledore. La veille au repas du soir, Draco ne lui avait pas même adressé un seul regard.

Le jeune Malfoy alla prendre place au fond de la classe, entre Pansy et Blaise, à l'abri des regards. Crabbe et Goyle, en fidèles gardes du corps, gonflaient leurs muscles à tous ceux qui osaient tourner leur tête vers l'arrière afin de capter une once de l'expression de Draco. Celui-ci, bien qu'agacé, devait bien s'avouer flatté que tant d'intérêt soit porté à l'apparition soudaine d'un nouveau membre de la famille Malfoy.

Spike entra dans la pièce au bout de quelques minutes. Draco, malgré sa promesse faite envers lui-même d'éviter le regard de son frère pendant l'heure entière du cours, ne put résister à lever les yeux. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers l'avant en un mouvement et les murmures s'estompèrent. Spike, peu habitué à recevoir tant d'attention de la part d'un troupeau pareil, laissa passer un nuage de surprise hébétée sur son visage et sa mallette – gracieuseté du professeur Dumbledore – lui échappa des mains. Il évita la catastrophe en la rattrapant de justesse.

- Euh, bonjour à tous, les salua-t-il en s'empressant de poser son matériel sur son bureau.

Afin de dissimuler sa nervosité pourtant apparente, Spike baissa les yeux et occupa ses mains à l'ouverture de sa mallette.

- Je suis William Malfoy.

Il leva les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, le temps d'adresser un petit sourire presque gêné à l'assemblée.

- Je suppose que vous l'aviez deviné…

Il extirpa un parchemin déroulé et usé de sa mallette, le secoua légèrement et le posa sur le bureau. Un fois sa tâche accomplie, il osa enfin regarder ses élèves.

- C'est moi qui suis chargé de prendre la relève du professeur Rogue.

Tout en lissant le parchemin sur la surface en bois d'une main nerveuse, coincé entre le bureau et le tableau, Spike enchaîna, balayant la classe de ses yeux gris :

- J'ai discuté avec lui de ce qu'il avait prévu pour vous… Il m'a aussi parlé de ce que vous avez vu ces cinq dernières années, ben, en général.

Le professeur se racla un peu la gorge et laissa le parchemin pour se dégourdir les jambes, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

- Il a l'air ridicule, remarqua Draco à voix basse, pour lui-même, l'expression amère mais le cœur serré.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, les yeux toujours bien braqués sur son frère, Pansy tourner la tête vers lui, intriguée par chacune des paroles que Draco pouvait laisser échapper sur le compte de Spike. Il n'avait pas plus parler à elle qu'à un autre ; elle ignorait elle aussi tout ce qui entourait le départ de son frère et les raisons pour lesquelles jamais Draco n'avait prononcé son nom.

- J'ai vu, continua Spike en se passant une main dans les cheveux, que ça n'avait pas tellement changé depuis mon passage ici… Vous ne voyez qu'une forme de défense magique, sans vous entraîner à vous défendre physiquement.

- On est dans une école de magie, marmonna Weasley.

Le regard de Spike se fixa sur lui et le visage du rouquin prit la même teinte flamboyante que ses cheveux. Apparemment, sa remarque n'était pas destinée à être entendue.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr… balbutia le vampire, déstabilisé. Mais ça peut toujours s'avérer utile que de s'entraîner physiquement…

- L'entraînement pour lancer certains sorts est assez physique, murmura Pansy avec un sourire à l'intention de Draco. Londubat s'est cassé le poignet en première année avec le sort de lévitation.

Malgré le nœud dans sa gorge sèche depuis l'entrée de son frère, Draco ne put retenir un éclat de rire étouffé. Il échangea un regard amusé avec Pansy, un sourcil relevé.

- Sans parler de Weasley et de son combat contre les limaces en deuxième.

- Je pense que combiner la défense magique avec la défense physique est une solution idéale, disait Spike en marchant devant son bureau.

Draco reporta son attention sur son frère juste au moment où il se prit la main dans la courroie de son sac et menaça de faire tomber trois rouleaux de parchemins sur le plancher. Il les retint d'un bras et secoua sa main afin de la retirer de la courroie de la mallette. Sa nervosité lui donnait une maladresse digne des Londubat.

- Vous voulez nous apprendre la défense moldue? s'horrifia Blaise, le nez retroussé en signe de dégoût.

Spike tourna les yeux vers lui, croisant le regard de Draco – qui sentit son cœur sauter un battement – au passage.

- Euh, oui… la défense moldue en plus de la défense magique, comme je viens de le dire.

- Ce n'est pas dans les objectifs du Ministère! s'objecta encore Blaise.

- Je suis au courant de ça, répondit le vampire en s'appuyant contre son bureau. Mais j'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore, et il pense que c'est une excellente idée que de -

Draco poussa un petit rire méprisant.

- Faites confiance à cet écervelé pour nous obliger à étudier les Moldus! lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le regard des deux frères se soudèrent l'un à l'autre, produisant par cet échange un silence absolu où la tension parvenait à faire vibrer l'air ambiant. Le silence était tel que plus personne ne paraissait respirer. Tous les élèves, soudain privés de parole, guettaient avec attention chaque mouvement des deux Malfoy. Certains, outrés par une remarque pareille en temps de guerre, attendaient que Spike défende Dumbledore et réduise Draco au silence. D'autres, moins nombreux et seulement des Serpentard, avaient la tête haute et le regard assuré, fiers de leur préfet et prêts à s'attaquer à quiconque s'opposerait à lui. Enfin, la majorité des élèves, – pour ne pas dire la totalité – peu importe leur camp, observaient l'échange crucial afin d'en apprendre davantage sur la relation entre Draco et son frère jusqu'alors inexistant.

- En temps de guerre, dit enfin Spike d'une voix lente et appuyée, tous les moyens de défense sont bons à savoir.

La classe entière sembla relâcher sa respiration, mais aucun élève ne se risqua à bouger, par crainte de briser l'étrange connexion établie entre les Malfoy. Ils n'apprirent rien de susceptible de satisfaire leur curiosité, mais tous demeurèrent en état d'alerte. Comme Draco restait déterminé à supporter le regard de son frère, ce fut ce dernier qui brisa l'échange afin de poursuivre son enseignement. Sa voix, toutefois, paraissait légèrement troublée.

- Si vous vous retrouvés privés de baguette devant des adversaires, il vous sera toujours utile de savoir vous défendre autrement.

Spike se dégagea de son bureau et se remit à faire les cent pas, les mains dans les poches et le regard fuyant.

- Donc, oui, je vais vous enseigner la défense à la façon des Moldus.

Draco remarqua que Potter et Weasley – pour ne nommer qu'eux – échangeaient un regard étonné et admiratif. Le jeune Serpentard n'eut aucun doute sur la raison de leur étonnement ; un sang pur de noble descendance – un Malfoy – qui s'intéressait aux Moldus suffisait à étonner. Draco baissa les yeux vers un parchemin vierge et, saisissant sa plume, se mit à gribouiller sans réfléchir afin d'évacuer son énervement, décidant de fermer ses oreilles à toute parole de la part du vampire.

Son frère s'intéressait aux Moldus et son père avait eu raison : Spike n'était qu'un raté, un traître à son sang qui ne valait pas mieux que les Weasley. Il s'était évanoui dans un monde sans magie pendant huit ans, perdant sans aucun doute chacune de ses journées à étudier les Moldus et apprendre de leurs manies détestables. Draco appuya plus fort sur sa plume, perçant le parchemin en marmonnant un juron.

S'il aimait tellement les Moldus – plus que sa famille, apparemment, puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité à les abandonner tous sans prendre même la peine de leur expliquer – il n'avait qu'à rester parmi eux. Alors que Draco en venait à se demander pour la millième fois la raison du retour de son frère, la réponse lui sauta à la figure avec une telle puissance qu'il en brisa le bout de sa plume contre la paroi de son bureau. Il se trouva idiot d'avoir mis presque une semaine à en venir à l'évidence : le retour de Spike était lié à la mission que Voldemort avait confiée à Draco. Il ne pouvait en être autrement ; les deux évènements avait une importante trop démesurée, sans oublier leur aspect inhabituel, pour que leur simultanéité ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Draco quitta son parchemin des yeux, relevant la tête vers son frère qui avait pris de l'assurance en constatant que tous les élèves, exception faite de quelques Serpentard, lui témoignaient de l'intérêt. Le jeune Malfoy l'observait sans vraiment le voir et n'écoutait toujours pas ce qu'il racontait, bien que Spike paraissait de moins en moins mal à l'aise dans ses gestes. Si son retour était bel et bien lié au choix de Voldemort, il était clair aux yeux de Draco que son frère ne lui viendrait pas en aide. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, Spike s'était rebellé contre les opinions – politiques ou autres – de son père, avait renié la doctrine mangemort et s'était évertué à dénigrer la supériorité du sang pur. Son penchant pour les Moldus prouvait d'ailleurs que son point de vue n'avait pas bougé d'un cran.

- Bon, je me demandais justement quand Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout allait recommencer à nous gâcher l'existence.

Draco fut ramené de force dans l'espace-temps de la classe par la voix de Pansy, dangereusement près de son oreille. La jeune fille s'était à un tel point rapprochée de lui que Draco pouvait sentir son souffle tiède contre son épaule. En suivant la direction de son regard, il vit en effet que Granger, le visage anormalement rouge, avait levé la main bien haut et Spike ne mit pas longtemps à lui donner la parole.

- Le démon Wangaraaff est élevé au milieu de ce que l'on pourrait appeler une famille, ou plutôt un clan, récita-t-elle en réponse à une question que Draco n'avait pas entendu. Lorsqu'il atteint la maturité, il abandonne son clan et se sépare définitivement du milieu dans lequel il a grandi. Son apparence mouvante lui permet de se fondre facilement dans la plupart des forêts et des endroits naturels. Toute sa vie, il la passe en solitaire et ne reprendra contact avec d'autres Wangaraaff que vers la fin de ses jours, dans un but unique de reproduction.

Spike, impressionné, fut stupéfait l'espace d'un instant. Il hocha la tête, pris au dépourvu par tant de connaissances.

- Euh… oui, c'est ça…

- Y'a pas que ces démons-là qui font ça, cracha Draco avant même d'avoir eu conscience qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

Le regard de Spike, tout comme celui de dizaines d'élèves, se fixèrent sur lui. Draco serrait sa plume si fort dans sa paume que ses poils lui meurtrissaient la peau. Le même silence tendu revint, cette fois teinté d'une excitation malsaine de la part des curieux en quête de révélations chocs.

- Quoi? demanda le professeur, confus.

- Y'a pas que ces démons-là qui abandonnent leur famille.

Une exclamation étouffée parcourue la classe, accompagnée de regards excités et d'expressions avides de détails. Le visage de Spike pâlit et il avala de travers, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir été attaqué par surprise.

- Non, répondit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. C'est certain…

Il se racla la gorge, s'humecta les lèvres et reprit, tentant de garder le contrôle de sa voix :

- Mais parfois, les circonstances font en sorte qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

- Il y a toujours un autre choix, répliqua Draco d'un ton dur, indifférent aux regards et aux murmures qui s'élevaient autour de lui, même chez les Serpentard.

Spike, bien que conscient que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit d'avoir cette conversation, supportait tout de même le regard de son frère. Il n'arrivait pas à enchaîner sur un sujet différent, comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule chance de convaincre Draco de sa non-culpabilité.

- Non. Quand le père décide du contraire, il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

La mâchoire de Draco se serra jusqu'à lui en donner mal aux dents et son regard se durcit. Sa plume, incapable de supporter davantage de pression, se brisa en deux morceaux dont l'un bascula sur le bureau. Un nœud de rage amère prit forme au creux de ses entrailles. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son frère avait le culot d'accuser leur père d'une faute dont il était le seul responsable. En un éclair, il se vit courir jusqu'à Spike et user contre lui de la défense moldue, dont il ne connaissait rien pour l'instant.

- Les pères ne font jamais ça, trancha Draco d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Le fait que Spike s'en prenne à leur père confirmait l'hypothèse de Draco : son frère était revenu pour nuire à la mission que Voldemort venait de lui confier. Le vampire fut privé du temps de réplique puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux élèves de Serdaigle qui s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrebâillement en apercevant la classe assise. Spike, pris par surprise, jeta un œil à l'horloge et constata que le cours avait pris fin il y avait trois minutes. Les élèves, reprenant soudain vie après un moment d'attention intense, se mirent à bouger sur leurs chaises. Draco s'empressa de ramasser son livre, son parchemin et sa plume brisée, engouffra le tout dans son sac sans prendre la peine de le fermer et sortit l'un des premiers du local, sans un regard en arrière.

Spike le regarda franchir la porte, les yeux tristes, le cœur lourd. Il savait désormais ce que Draco pensait de lui. Au moment où il disparaissait dans le couloir, un bout de parchemin s'échappa de son sac et atterrit près du bureau du vampire. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et sentit sa gorge se nouer encore davantage lorsqu'il vit le gribouillage de son frère : un château en ruines.

----------------------------

À première vue, la salle commune des Serpentard était déserte. Draco en franchit le seuil et s'échoua sur le premier canapé à sa portée. Toujours très ébranlé par le premier cours de son frère, il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus le fait que Spike se trouvait à Poudlard afin d'empêcher la mission de Voldemort de réussir lui semblait évident. Son frère allait être contre lui. Les mains de Draco tremblèrent et se serrèrent à cette pensée.

- Outch!

C'était une voix familière. Le jeune Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, cherchant à voir par-dessus les autres canapés. Il aperçut une petite tête aux cheveux ébouriffés derrière l'un d'entre eux et se leva immédiatement, reconnaissant l'enfant. Le petit fanatique de Potty-la-tête-cicatrisée, installé par terre près d'une table basse, se secouait la main d'un mouvement frénétique en la chatouillant de son souffle. La paire de ciseaux posée devant lui laissa deviner à Draco qu'Aodhán venait de se couper.

- Tu t'es débarrassé de la photo, j'espère bien?

L'enfant sursauta avec une telle puissance qu'il envoya valser un livre sur le plancher et une fiole d'encre se renversa, couvrant la table de liquide noir. Il se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers Draco, le visage blême, l'air pétrifié.

- Je, je, euh, oui, oui, monsieur le préfet.

L'aîné ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir et un demi-sourire devant la soumission excessive du petit. Par contre, ses yeux terrifiés et sa façon de se tenir bien droit devant la table le trahirent.

- Que faisais-tu? demanda Draco d'un ton calme en s'avançant vers lui.

Aodhán eut le réflexe de reculer d'un pas mais se trouva coincé par la table basse.

- Rien! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, horrifié.

- Tu mens.

Malgré les efforts du petit, Draco aperçut ce qui traînait sur la table : un agenda, des ciseaux, de la colle magique ultra-résistante, des plumes « toutes en couleurs » et plusieurs retailles de papier. Selon toute vraisemblance, Aodhán décorait son agenda.

- Donne-moi ça, ordonna Draco en tendant la main.

Le visage de l'enfant blêmit encore davantage et il se mit à se tortiller les doigts d'un geste nerveux.

- Qu-quoi?

Avec un regard méprisant, Draco se contenta de pointer en direction de l'agenda. Aodhán hésita l'espace d'une seconde, puis l'air menaçant de son aîné le convainquit. Il exécuta sa demande, les mains tremblantes, le regard fuyant. Draco lui arracha le livre des mains et entreprit de le feuilleter. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la photographie de Potter, qui cherchait à sortir du cadre. Il déchira la page – la colle magique ultra-résistante ne lui permettait pas de s'emparer simplement de l'image – et leva son regard brûlant vers le petit tout tremblant.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?

- Mais, mais, mais monsieur, balbutia-t-il en se tortillant sur place, rappelant la conduite des elfes de maison des Malfoy. Elle m'a coûté cinq mornilles, c'est Colin Creevey qui l'a prise!

- Il me semble que j'ai été très clair, pourtant, déclara Draco avec un regard meurtrier.

Laissant tomber l'agenda, il agita la photographie devant les yeux horrifiés du jeune sorcier. Lentement, très lentement, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage du petit, il se mit à la déchirer. Il se délecta de chaque seconde de sa savoureuse torture ; les yeux d'Aodhán s'agrandirent d'horreur, son teint déjà pâle devint livide, sa lèvre inférieure frémit, sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer un cri et des larmes surgirent au coin de ses yeux. Bientôt, l'image de Potter ne fut plus qu'un amoncellement de bouts de papier sur le plancher.

- Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement. Harry Potter est un Gryffondor, un sang-mêlé, un sale traître et une insulte à la communauté magique. Tu m'entends?

Déverser ainsi un flot d'insultes sur le compte de son ennemi et utiliser son pouvoir de préfet contre une recrue de première année lui permettait d'évacuer la frustration accumulée depuis l'été et, surtout, les milliers d'émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait envers son frère.

Aodhán, crispé et mort de peur, hocha la tête non sans difficulté.

- Je t'ai prévenu que je ne voulais pas ce genre de souillure de la part d'un Serpentard. Tu m'as désobéi. Tu sais ce que l'on fait, à ceux qui désobéissent aux préfets?

Le petit secoua la tête, les yeux arrondis, le menton tremblotant.

- C'est très grave, Dwyre. Très, très grave. Dumbledore punit sévèrement, très sévèrement, tous ceux qui désobéissent aux préfets.

Au fil de ses paroles, Draco se sentait mieux. Les derniers évènements – l'emprisonnement de son père, la froideur de sa mère, la pression causée par la mission de Voldemort, le retour de son frère – avaient échappé à sa volonté. Son présent abus de pouvoir lui donnait l'impression de retrouver un certain contrôle sur les circonstances et de compenser son impuissance antérieure.

- Tu vois, Dumbledore ne peut pas tout régler par lui-même, enchaîna Draco d'une voix si traînante qu'elle rappelait celle de Rogue. Les professeurs ne sont pas suffisamment nombreux pour faire régner l'ordre partout à la fois. C'est pourquoi cette tâche nous est confiée, à nous, les préfets. Tu comprends ainsi à quel point les préfets ont de l'importance, n'est-ce pas?

Aodhán hocha la tête sans un mot, figé. Draco, quant à lui, sentait le triomphe et la fierté remplacer peu à peu l'amertume et la colère.

- C'est donc primordial d'obéir aux préfets, Dwyre, parce que si les élèves commencent à désobéir à tout moment, ce sera le chaos.

- Ils vont me renvoyer? demanda Aodhán d'un ton implorant, au bord des larmes.

Draco haussa les épaules dans un geste délibérément désinvolte.

- Ils pourraient. Ils devront en discuter.

L'enfant devint si pâle que Draco, l'espace d'un instant, crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Tu sais, à chaque début d'année, Dumbledore aime bien montrer qui mène afin que l'école roule sans problème et que les règles soient respectées. On assiste souvent à des renvois précipités ; ça tend à montrer aux rebelles comment se conduire s'ils tiennent à compléter leur éducation à Poudlard.

Draco effectua une légère pause, le temps de bien laisser Aodhán digérer les informations.

- Mais je ne suis pas méchant, moi, Dwyre. Je ne veux pas te rendre la vie difficile. Qu'est-ce que tes parents diraient, s'ils te voyaient revenir chez toi au bout d'un mois à peine?

L'expression du petit Serpentard suffisait à comprendre que la mort ne serait guère plus douloureuse que cette possibilité.

- Alors voici ce que je te propose : je ne dirai rien ni à Rogue, ni à Dumbledore, ni à aucun autre professeur. La condition est simple : tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil avec le respect que tout bon élève doit à son préfet. _Je_ déciderai lorsque tu auras assez payé. Et si jamais je t'entends prononcer le nom de Potter, si je te vois en possession de quoi que ce soit lui appartenant ou lui ressemblant, si je te surprends à lui parler, je te jure que je vais directement voir Dumbledore et mettre de la pression pour qu'il te renvoie. Tu as bien compris?

Aodhán acquiesça faiblement, tremblant de tout son corps.

- Acceptes-tu mes conditions? Parle!

- O-o-oui, m-m-monsieur le p-p-préfet.

Draco eut un lent sourire, se délectant de sa victoire.

- Donne-moi ton agenda, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main, supposant que la perte de son emploi du temps lui causerait déjà quelques ennuis.

Aodhán s'exécuta sans délai et le lui tendit. Draco éparpilla d'un coup de pied les bouts de la photographie de Potter sur le plancher.

- Commence par ramasser ça.

- Oui, m-monsieur, balbutia l'enfant en s'accroupissant déjà par terre.

----------------------------

Le cours donné aux Serdaigle parut s'étirer sur deux semaines tant Spike, troublé par le comportement de son frère, avait perdu tout intérêt. Incapable de traverser sa journée sans reparler à Draco, le vampire attendait son frère sur le pas de la porte de la Grande Salle, tout juste avant le repas. Il marchait de long en large, indifférent aux élèves qui le jaugeaient d'un œil intrigué. Il tenait toujours le gribouillis de son frère, le château en ruines dont la vue seule suffisait à lui tordre les entrailles.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une attente insoutenable, Spike vit Draco tourner le couloir qui menait aux donjons. Il avançait sans le voir, flanqué de ses habituels acolytes de Serpentard. Spike arrêta ses mouvements, ses jambes tout à coup figées et soudées au plancher. D'un geste nerveux, il tâtonna ses poches à la recherche de ses cigarettes, avant de se rappeler que Dumbledore les lui avait interdites. Celui-ci n'avait, d'ailleurs, rien voulu entendre des protestations du vampire. Il avait préféré l'accabler du récit de ses aventures de jeunesse, au cours desquelles il avait fait l'expérience de cette « bizarrerie moldue ». Elle l'avait rendu si malade que la seule vue d'un paquet de cigarettes lui provoquait désormais des étourdissements. Spike jura intérieurement, plus nerveux encore à la constatation que ses précieuses cigarettes ne l'aideraient pas cette fois à se détendre.

À l'approche de la Grande Salle, Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire gras à une blague sans doute lancée par Draco, qui arborait un air suffisant. Pansy, serrée à un tel point contre lui qu'ils semblaient fusionnés, gloussa en lui caressant le bras. La vue de son frère avec sa petite amie – c'était la déduction de Spike – lui rappela avec une pointe de douleur tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Il n'avait pas été son initiateur, il ne l'avait pas agacé au sujet des filles, il n'avait pas été là pour lui suggérer des conquêtes : il ne l'avait pas même vu grandir.

La gorge nouée, il fit un pas pour aller à l'encontre de son frère. Le mouvement attira le regard de Draco, qui tourna la tête vers lui et perdit son sourire. Spike profita de l'attention qu'il lui portait pour l'aborder avant qu'il ne s'empresse de s'éloigner.

- Draco, je peux te parler?

Ses trois amis tournèrent également la tête vers Spike, visiblement très intrigués par la dynamique existant entre les deux frères. Draco parut énervé, non pas par la demande du vampire mais plutôt par l'attitude de ses compagnons. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Pansy, il leur jeta un regard hautain et, d'un signe de tête, leur fit comprendre d'entrer dans la Grande Salle sans lui. Les Serpentard hésitèrent un moment, la déception très visible sur leur visage, puis s'éloignèrent à contrecoeur. Draco dévisagea son frère, le visage froid et le regard dur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Spike, malgré lui surpris que son frère se plie à sa demande aussi facilement, oublia le texte qu'il récitait en silence depuis une heure. Quelques élèves avaient ralenti leur allure en passant devant les Malfoy, d'autres un peu moins subtils s'étaient tout bonnement arrêtés. L'aîné, agacé par tant d'oreilles indiscrètes, voulut saisir le bras de son frère pour le guider plus loin mais se retint, craignant la réaction de Draco s'il venait à le toucher. Il se contenta plutôt d'un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe vide, l'invitant à le suivre. Draco ne paraissait pas enchanté mais le suivit tout de même, pénétrant à peine dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? répéta-t-il d'un ton plus pressant cette fois.

Spike se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'adossa à un pupitre d'élève.

- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce matin -

- Y'a rien à dire, l'interrompit Draco, catégorique.

Son visage reprenait des teintes méprisantes mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Spike, désorienté par le ton tranchant de son frère, en perdit une nouvelle fois la parole.

- Mais oui, je veux dire, je voulais… bafouilla-t-il, croisant et décroisant les bras à la recherche d'une position convenable.

Sa main secouée de convulsions nerveuses faisait s'agiter le parchemin que Draco, le matin même, avait marqué de sa tristesse. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers la main de son frère et, lorsqu'il reconnut le gribouillage comme étant le sien, un éclair de douleur traversa son visage. Spike fut frappé par la rapidité avec laquelle Draco retrouva son impassibilité ; il crut se retrouver face à son père.

- Écoute, continua Spike, tu te trompes -

- Non, c'est toi qui m'écoutes, coupa Draco en le fixant droit dans les yeux, le regard noir. Tant que moi, j'aurai pas décidé du contraire, je veux pas que tu me parles.

Spike, les entrailles déchirées, n'eut pas le courage de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais pas pourquoi t'es revenu, enchaîna le cadet, de plus en plus assuré, et ça ne m'intéresse pas. T'es plus mon frère depuis que t'es parti.

Le vampire crut déceler un tremblement dans la voix de son frère, mais son visage dur semblait indiquer le contraire.

- À partir de maintenant, tu n'es que mon prof, et rien de plus.

Draco ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'ajouter un mot de plus et sortit de la classe, claquant la porte derrière lui. Spike, à la fois ébahi et blessé, ne bougea pas. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il baissa les yeux vers le parchemin dans sa main, tant froissé entre ses doigts stressés qu'il n'était plus qu'une petite boulette. Spike entendit le troupeau d'élèves s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle, mais resta là sans initier un seul geste, anéanti.

----------------------------

**Notes :**

(1) J'ai inventé ce détail pour les besoins de la cause.

(2) Idem.

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!


End file.
